There's no place like home
by kiwikid
Summary: Set just weeks after the events of the Black Jacket Mystery Dan is struggling to adapt to life in Sleepyside and things are only going to get more difficult as he has to face fears he had hidden from the others. As he finds himself at the centre of a troubling situation he must chose either to trust his uncle and new found friends or face deadly danger alone.
1. Chapter 1

There's no place like home- Dan is struggling with the new relationships in his life and its not going to get any easier . He will be facing new challenges that will push him almost to the brink testing how much trust he has in his new found friends and relations.

Chapter one- home is where the heart isn't

It was hate, he could tell by all these little signs, the way his whole body would tense when he'd walk by, the look in his eyes and even a little shuffle with his feet. The others of course would tell him he was just imagining it, but he could also feel the hate rolling off him like a wave. It was awkward that he had to come into the stables almost every day and look at him. He felt like there was no escape.

Today was yet another day, he'd have to walk in head down and hope he'd get across the stables without being noticed. Around him the other Bobwhites were busily engaged. Slowly he shuffled across, hoping his almost stealth manner would mean he was invisible. He been good at this on the streets, fading into the background, not being noticed unless he wanted to be. Here it was different, he felt like a fish out of water, inept and bumbling, a shadow of his former self. He noticed Brian Belden lift his head and stare at him for a few minutes, he wondered if the fear showed on his face, he'd been good at not showing that once as well. Luckily after a few minutes Brian looked back towards his horse and did not comment. The end of his misery was in sight , in just a few more steps he'd be past the danger zone. The object of his terror was turned away, which made him think that this time he'd get past without incident.

Shuffle, shuffle, his feet felt heavy as onward he walked. Then just as he thought he was clear, the object of his misery moved. He'd had no reason to move, he was contented being at the centre of everyones attention. So maybe it was deliberate, though of course the others would say that was not true. In one quick movement he lashed out, trying to make it look accidental. Dan felt an arm grab around his arm and quickly drag him forward. He stood in safety now, trying hard not to let the shakes show. Any minute the sarcastic comment was going to come, sure enough, "for goodness sake Dan how many times do I have to tell you not to get that close to Jupiter", his uncle chastised. In his uncle 's mind it was he who was at fault and not his beloved horse.

Jupiter looked back at him and Dan could have sworn he smirked. How he loathed that creature, so beautiful to look at, yet with a mean streak that seemed to be totally focused upon him. Yes the object of his fear was the thing his uncle loved the most, how ironical and totally unfair. Why did his uncle have to work with horses. He'd had a few scary incidents with the creatures a few years ago and now wanted nothing to do with them. How on earth was he going to explain that to his horse loving uncle. He needed to feel connected to the man that was his only living relative and the horses would have made a perfect start. But he could not bring himself to feel excited over the creatures. There were some in the stables that he might almost like, they were more sweet natured and friendly. Yet every time he'd reach out a hand, he'd stop overcome with some emotion he could not understand.

"Are you alright Dan?" Brian was looking at him in concern again. The oldest Bobwhite wanted to be a doctor and was always looking out for others welfare."Yes", Dan lied in response. This time his mask was firmly in place, his face smooth and unconcerned. It must have worked because Brian nodded. "Of course he's alright", his uncle muttered, "all he needs to do is remember one little simple fact." It came out sounding frustrated and Dan could not help the wave of anger that rose up. Why did his uncle treat him so differently from the Bob whites, it was obvious he liked them. But Dan sensed he was ambivalent about his relationship with him. He did not fit in the same mold the Bob whites did and that confused his uncle. Dan made no comment, he was wise enough to know it would only lead to an argument. He simply walked away from his uncle to engage in the chores he was expected to undertake. It was of course the wrong thing to do. Bill Regan just thought Dan was being disrespectful and wanted to storm after him and give him a good talking to. He was stopped from doing that by Brian, who told him, "just leave him Regan, he's not ignoring you on purpose, it is the way he is".

For a moment Regan wanted to tell Brian Belden to mind his own business, he could deal with Dan how he wanted. But then wisdom told him that perhaps Brian understood Dan better than he did, as he was closer in age. He needed the wisdom of others desparately to help him get through taking on a troubled teenager. Memories of what had happened during what Trixie had dubbed the black jacket mystery still bothered him. He had jumped to the wrong conclusion far to quickly then, and basically told Dan he did not trust him. Perhaps his recent words were just cementing that fact even deeper. Bill sighed inwardly. It was just that he had told Dan about Jupiter so many times and he still seemed to do the wrong thing around the horse.

He watched Dan begin to work at cleaning out a stable, his head was down eyes focused on the hay and his whole body was tense. Bill could tell he was angry, yet he had not shouted or made a scene, Dan was better at holding in his feelings than he was. Around him the other Bob whites were busy saddling their horses. Soon he would be left alone with his nephew. Sudden fear assailed him, what was he going to say. While talking to the other Bob whites was easy, talking to Dan definitely was not.

Within a short space of time the others were riding out and leaving him alone in the stable. He had things he could do in his office, shut away from the world, but that would seem like he was ignoring Dan. So he had to make an effort, "I should not have lost my temper before Dan, you are still learning about horses", he started with that. It was said in an even calm tone. Dans head was still down, sweep, sweep went his broom. Dan heard the words and felt himself marginally relax, he too had feared being left here alone with his uncle. He really wanted to tell him that, no he should not have acted like he did, that he should understand and help him, but he did not. His mouth just did not want to open and say the words because then he'd have to continue and tell him everything. The was a reason he did not like horses, in particular black ones, but it was not something he could at this time share. That was because he did not think his uncle would understand.

So he kept on sweeping, "have you got everything you need", his uncle asked, a single word answer of yes was all he got, the questions continued . Is school going alright, "yes". Is everything alright with Mr Maypenny ", "yes", every answer was the same.

This was not a conversation, "you need to talk to Dan Bill, get to know him, Helen Belden had told him. Yeah well that was not as easy at it seemed. Now Bill did not know what else to say, so he retreated. "I am going to do some work in my office, come and get me if there is anything you need", he said and then he was gone. Dan finally looked up from his sweeping, he was now mercifully alone. Within all those silly questions his uncle had asked there had not been one that had wanted to know if he was alright. But then would he have told the truth, he doubted it. The awkwardness existed on both sides it seemed.

It occurred to him that he could if he wanted just leave now. Yeah and do what Dan,go back to living on the streets, to people who will use you, that would be such a great choice. His uncle had not asked him much about that life and Dan sensed that was because he feared the answers. Dan feared telling the story because it would unleash the emotion trapped within. He could feel it building right now, pressing on him like water trapped and waiting for flood gates to open.

Of course he could take up his uncles offer and go and tell him everything. Yet his feet did not move and he pressed the thoughts back down . The broom moved with more vigour as though it was sweeping away memories as well as dirt.

Xxxx

Out in the preserve Trixie pulled her horse to one side, she had not really been enjoying this ride as she felt like leaving Dan behind with his uncle had not been the right thing to do. "Will he be alright, with Regan, " she asked Brian worriedly. Brian was always the one who soothed his sister by being reassuring. Now though he did not think he could offer that reassurance. "Dan was definitely on edge, nervous and trying hard not to show anything", he offered. 'Yes that has not lessened over the last couple of days. It is as though he dreads seeing Regan", Jim chipped in. He could not understand that himself as he desperately wanted one living relative. "Dan is still settling in", Honey added, 'things must be different here to the life he had before", she was repeating what she had heard said by others. She had lived sheltered life and did not know anything about living on the streets.

"Yes, I think we need to be there for him bit more", Mart told them. "We want Regan to be there for him, don't we", Trixie asked. It was her mother who had made the suggestion that led to them leaving Dan with Regan today. He could have come with them, though not knowing how to ride would have made it awkward. Regan said he was going to teach Dan, but so far showed no signs of starting.

"Maybe if we help teach Dan about the horses it will be easier for him than with Regan", Di suggested.

"Yeah, we could help but they do still need to spend time together", Brian told them all. "Let's hope they are having a decent conversation now", Trixie remarked. Mart snorted a little, sounding like his mount for a moment. "Do you really think so, because if you do, then I don't think you know Dan that well", he replied. Trixie knew he was right, Dan found it hard enough to talk to them, being open with his uncle was something he simply would not do. "Well I hope they are not fighting", Di said softly.

That made everyone a little nervous as they knew that was possible. "Why don't we finish our ride and get back", Brian suggested.

They did that. Dan was still cleaning the stables when they arrived. He looked tired Brian noted. Everything in the stables was spotless, tidy, just how Regan liked it. The groom came out of his office, as they were caring for their horses. He did not need to tell them how to finish off after having a ride, it was drilled into their minds from the lectures they received . Dan helped too, though his movements seemed a little stiff. "When you finish up will you take Dan back to Maypenny's", Regan requested as he stopped to watch them for a while. Trixie was tempted to ask why he did not do that himself but knew the response she get. "Of course we will", Brian supplied politely on her behalf, he'd said it quickly before she could get anything else out.

Regan looked at Dan for a moment, "you did a good job with the stables", he told him with a smile, "I have work to do or else I would take you back myself". He thought it was a good little speech but Dan just stared blankly why Regan tried to figure out what he said that was so wrong. Dan thought he was just making excuses about work, as the comment had come after he had already asked the others to escort him home. He sighed inwardly, fitting in was a lot harder than it seemed. He turned back to the stable work remembering to keep a wide berth from Jupiter. This time the horse did not try to come closer. Maybe he could sense Dan's mood.

They had nearly finished with the horses when a flushed and obviously excited Mathew Wheeler came into the stable. "You'll never guess what happened", he said in a rush. Honey and Jim looked at each other and shrugged, this must be recent news because they had not heard anything this morning.

"What", it was Trixie who asked the question first. Thoughts of a new exciting holiday destination and maybe a mystery were going through her mind.

"I had a call from Mr Greer today, you would not know who he is , but he's a friend of one of my business associates. He is also interested in the equestrian world, in fact he owns Jupiters sister", Mr Wheeler told them. "So far nothing he had said sounded exciting. "Anyway he has entered her in a competition that will be happening after winter and suggested that I enter Jupe and the rest of the horses. "It is a big competition that is run every year, it's fairly high exposure with competitors from all over the States ." He smiled at the Bob whites, "you'll all be interested in the fact the competition raises money for charity".

"The news is I have accepted his offer", he turned to Regan. "Bill you can start training the Bob Whites on the skills they need before it gets any colder. Thankfully the competition is a few months away so they'll have time to practice. There's the usual events, dressage, jumping and cross country. They and the mounts will also be considered for prizes like best novice rider, best presented horse and things like that.' Matt Wheeler beamed, "it's a great opportunity to meet other people interested in horses".

Matt Wheeler was looking at the Bob whites faces so did not see the expression that passed Bill Regan's face just for a moment. Dan was looking at him and saw shock with a fair mix of dread. He knew his uncle felt indebted to the man who had given him a steady job and would not want to disappoint Mathew Wheeler by saying he did not have the skills needed to train the others to that level. May be this competition might be pushing him a little too far.

His uncle did not say anything though, it was obvious he was used to going along with what his boss wanted. Jim did speak up though, "if this competition is high level , then maybe our skills are not up to the standard Dad", he said. "Mr Wheeler, looked calm, unbothered by the comment. "There are a whole ranges of riders from beginners upward, so you needed be worried on that account. You can all….", he broke off as he looked at Dan, "almost all compete , he stated. Dan looked down, even if he started riding lessons tomorrow he would still not be a a stage where he could enter a competition in a couple of months. Plus he did not have mount and nobody was going to give him one, so once again he was going to be excluded. "You can help your uncle with all the preparation Dan", Matt Wheeler told in him a consoling voice, "it will be a very important job".

"He smiled at the Bob whites, I know you can do this", he told them all. "Regan start preparing them tomorrow. We do not have long until the weather prevents further practice". He looked outside at the small flurries of snow falling. It was not cold enough to bother the horses yet.

"Yes Mr Wheeler", Bill Regan replied. His tone was even showing none of the emotion he felt. He had become good with horses through learning from other people. While he was adept at being a groom and could handle the more local shows he knew little about more advanced competitions. There was bound to be a lot of preparation and training involved. He would be busy, too busy to teach Dan to ride. The timing of this was not great, why did he have the awful feeling this competition was going to bring a lot of problems and not only with the training.

Bill mumbled something at the Bob whites then retreated to his office again. "I guess we will take you back to Mr Maypenny Dan", Trixie told him. 'Yeah", Dan's replied was soft and quiet. He was thinking about his uncle's response to the competition. His feet automatically got moving while his mind was churning with worry. What if his Uncle could not train the Bob Whites effectively , would Mr Wheeler fire him and employ someone else. "Dan , are you alright", he heard a voice ask through the fog in his mind.

He had stumbled at little and Brian had reached out to support him. The older teen was now looking at him worriedly. His face was probably a little pale. He was conscious of the fact that as well as worry that ached into him, other parts of him throbbed with their own pain as his muscles adapted to working in the stables. Instead of lying Dan tried going with part of the truth, "I am a little tired".

Brian looked at him suspiciously , to his eyes Dan looked more than tired. He did not try to argue with his friend , knowing that Dan would just go into stubborn mode. So he settled for walking close and watching him.

Dan was so tired he could barely walk and had to devote all his remaining energy on putting one foot in front of the other on the walk back to Maypenny's.

The old woodsman was out the front of his Cottage when they arrived. He smiled at the Bob Whites. "I thought it was nearly time for Danny to come back", he told them. He looked over at the face of his boarder and in one minute had evaluated his state. "Why don't you go in Dan and freshen up a little, I will be in shortly", he told him.

Dan went inside without even saying goodbye to the Bob Whites. Trixie waited until he was gone before speaking her mind. "I think he is upset", Trixie told Henry Maypenny, "Mr Wheeler has entered us and the horses into some big competition and now Regan will have to spent time with us instead of with Dan". Henry Maypenny sighed, "that will certainly make things more difficult for Dan". He smiled at them and shared little bit of knowledge on Dan's welfare, "He really needs friends like you at the moment as he is having a few issues adjusting". "He does seem really tired", Brian remarked worriedly, "I almost thought he was just going to collapse". "It does take awhile to get used to working the way he has to now", Henry told him, "I am going slowly with work expectations here, so he can ease into things, I don't think Bill thinks that is the best way though. He's more of a just load on all the work he can handle type." Don't worry I will watch out for Dan", Henry told them. "Thank you Mr Maypenny", Jim responded. "Perhaps I will talk to Dad also, see if he will consider delaying our involvement in this competition for another year". "Then perhaps Dan might be able to join us." Jim did not see why his adopted father would not consider this move.

"Thank you", Mr Maypenny responded warmly. He then bid them all a good evening and watched as the rode away. Going inside his cabin he found Dan slumped in a chair. "It does not sound like you day went all that well", he stated tentatively. "No", Dan replied tiredly," it is as though everything is conspiring to keep me and my uncle apart." Henry patted his shoulder. "You have some great friends in the Bob Whtes Dan, they will help you with your uncle." Henry saw Dan nod slowly. He looked like he could fall asleep in the chair, though Dan was fighting off the feeling. Dan would not tell his uncle or his new found friends why he was so tired. He was used to sleeping during the day and being awake at the evenings to undertake work for the gang. During the day a teen alone on the streets would get noticed, and a group of them dressed in black leather would definitely attract the wrong type of attention. So they restricted their activites to the night time.

"Yeah and that's when you broke the law", Dan told himself. That was why he could not tell the others why he was so tired. All he could do was try to adapt. But when he tried to get to sleep in his nice comfortable bed he just found his mind churning with worry.

He was fighting hard to try and fit in, to not go back to the Dan that was a thief and a liar. Sometimes it just seemed too difficult. It would be easy to reach out to what was left of the cowhands, to go back. He certainly had the skills they needed. The reaction of anyone here to that would not be a good one. So he vowed to keep on fighting and hope that his uncles work on the equestrian competition did not drive them further apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-My life as a criminal

Flashback- life in New York

"You are on lookout duty, the older man grabbed Dan hard pulling him off his feet. Dan knew not to resist or counter this type of treatment because it would get much worse. "Don't screw up Mangan, or you'll have me to answer to", he gave Dan a hard slap across the face just to get his message across.

This guy was in his early twenties, he was not a cowhand himself being from another gang. Dan knew even Luke was afraid of him and did not dare cross the guy. He did though enjoy the benefits working with the man brought, usually money , food or personal items.

Dan had noted that what he wanted them to do this time was more risky than the other 2 times he had called on the gangs help. Tonight they were joining, 'the big leagues". That meant undertaking a riskier crime. Dan was not getting involved in the actual theft, but still had an important job, being lookout for the gang. He had to keep watch over the area and alert the gang if he saw anyone coming.

Fighting to swallow his fear, he made himself follow after the gang. His legs and mind were telling him firmly to run now why he still had the chance. But where would he go. He had no friends or family that would take in a boy who had begun a life as a criminal. Running away would also bring swift consequences from the cowhands and the guy who was leading them tonight. They would not kill him but what they would do would be extremely painful. He knew that from seeing them work over another youth. They had done it in front of him, making sure he knew that it could happen to him if he ever crossed them.

"You go up there Dan", Luke pointed to a position on top of one of the buildings. "There's a good view of the warehouse from all sides, warn us if you see trouble." Stay alert", he warned him as he pulled him closer using his superior strength to convey menace without words. "After this Dan, your initiation will be done, and you'll be truly one of us", Luke smiled at him, like he was giving him a truly valuable gift.

Dan knew this association was going to lead somewhere bad. But part of him did not care. There was a hole inside him he believed nothing could ever fill. These boys were his family now and he had to do what they said.

Climbing nimbly to the top of the squat building Dan found he did indeed get a good view of the warehouse and the surrounding streets. He kept the walkie talkie firmly in his pocket knowing it was only for use in an emergency. He sat on that building eyes trained on the street below.

The others would be looking for the best place to break into the warehouse. There were only other warehouses in this district so it was not a well populated area at night. It did have large areas of lighting that made sections of the place look as bright as day. This was all theft deterent put in place by the owners. It was not being much use tonight. He wondered what was inside the warehouses and whether he'd ever get any of the benefits from selling the items. As the newest member of the gang he just got what was left. He'd have to fight for more. That was what living on the streets was about, fighting for survival.

After awhile Dan found himself feeling tired, his mind had been too busy going over his problems. It was hard to continue to train his concentration on the streets below. He thought briefly of his dead mother and how she would disapprove of his actions. 'You should not have died and left me alone then mother", he told her silently. He felt a horrible grief rise up within him then, that almost crippled him. Tears began to blur his eyes. He had not cried once yet, he realized. Not when he found his mother's body and not when that body was taken away. All he had been was numb and shocked. Before anyone had thought about asking him too many questions he had drifted away into the streets , not knowing where he was going. He had met up with the gang that very day and they had taken him in.

Thinking about them snapped his attention back to the warehouse. He noted the fact that there was a dark nondescript car circling around the streets behind the building. Training his eyes upon that car, he watched its movement. It was not stopping just patrolling the area, like it was waiting for something. The car could possibly be a detectives car . Yet should he warn the others when all it was doing was circling. Possibly the occupants had no definite location in mind but were just crusing the area to see if anything was going down. He glanced back at the warehouse and gasped, while watching the car he had failed to notice several people converging on the warehouses location. Belatedly he realized that was the whole purpose of the car, distraction . The authorities would know there must be a lookout and were using a decoy to draw attention away. He had screwed up.

But perhaps he could still save things. Taking up the walkie talkie, he warned the others. He waited a second to see what was happening. The people below were coming in faster , maybe they had radios as well and had found their frequency and overheard him. The sense of danger rose up within him as their torch cut through the darkness. One flickered up onto his rooftop location illuminating him for all to see. The people were still far enough away that perhaps they had not seen him clearly. He had to get away as quickly as possible. He took one look back at the warehouse and saw the others running fast into the shadowed areas. Running to the other side of the roof, Dan slid himself downward. He hit the ground seconds later and began to run. The darkness was now his friend, as he kept within the shadowed parts of the surrounding buildings. There did not seem to be anyone chasing him and Dan found himself partially relaxing. All he had to do was get out of here and find somewhere to hide until everything cooled down. Turning another corner Dan froze as he heard gun fire. Seconds later the man who had been leading them was outlined in the bright area just a few hundred metres from his hiding place. Dan could see the light glinting off the weapon in his hand. "Freeze", the instruction came loudly and with a definite harshness. The man in front of him did not freeze blindly firing his gun into the shadows. When anwering gun fire rained Dan found himself unable to look away as tonight's leader fell to the ground. Dan found himself screaming in fear for just a second. He cursed as he realized that mistake would have revealed his position. Turning back the way he came Dan ran faster than he ever had. Yet it felt like he was not really going fast enough. He heard running feet behind him and tried to put on an extra burst of speed. It was not enough as the running feet closed the distance quickly and soon he felt his legs buckle as his pursuer tackled him from behind. He fell to the ground and lay still for a moment until he felt the weight upon him shift slightly. Dan was acting as though he was beaten in order to give himself one chance to escape. Darkness lay ahead of him and he believed he could lose his purser if he had another opportunity.

Bucking himself upward Dan hit out at the man who had pinned him to the ground with all the force he was capable off. It was not enough as it did not shift the man from his legs. He heard an angry snarl."That's quite enough of that, you are under arrest", that man told him as he gripped his arms harshly and forced them down. Soon he felt the cold metal of cuffs being placed around his wrists.

After being pulled up Dan found himself being dragged to a patrol car then pushed inside. It was here that the detective holding him got his first good look at his captive. "You're just a kid", he muttered. Dan threw him a definite glare and said, "I will not rat on any of my friends".

The detective scowled back, "so young but old enough for them to condition you." We'll see if your tough guy persona holds out after a few hours in the cells". Dan did not try to claim innocence as his black jacket clearly proclaimed what he was. If they had other evidence apart from finding him in the area of a robbery in progress then he was in big trouble. Belately he realized that trying to escape and hitting his captive was assault, a charge he would not be able to escape from. The courts he knew took a dim view of attacking officers of the law. He told himself he did not care if he was locked in jail, at least he'd be safe from any comebacks from the gang.

Yet sitting in a patrol car in cuffs being driven through the streets was having a sobering effect. He tried hard not to show his panic as he was taken into the nearest precinct. The place was busy at this time of night, around him were others, all in cuffs. He was the youngest in the room. "So whats your name kid", the detective asked him. Dan kept his mouth shut. The detective sighed, "still a tough guy ",well lets see what your prints tells us".

He did not resist as his prints were taken, knowing they were not yet on record, though of course that would change tonight. He was then put in a room instead of a cell, since he was underage.

There he sat while the night ticked away. The detective came back with a uniformed officer roughly one hour later, "so not on record then", he looked over Dan soberly, "either you're clever, or a new recruit", he prodded. Still Dan said nothing. 'Cooperating will make things go easier kid. If you give us your name we would be able to contact someone who may help you", the officer told him. Once again Dan felt the grief well up, "there isn't anyone, my parents are both dead", he said softly unable to help the quaver in his voice. For the first time he saw the look in the detectives eyes change, there was a mixture of sadness and understanding there.

He went away a few minutes later leaving him with the uniformed officer. "I guess he's gone to contact social services", Dan muttered numbly. The officer cast him a glance, "actually he's gone to find out if you are right about having no one ".

It was actually 2 days later when Dan found out how that search had gone. "You did not mention your sister had a sibling", the detective stated. He was looking at Dans face and saw nothing register. The uncle had been shocked by the news he had nephew, but was this young man equally as shocked. The detective admitted he had a good poker face. He guessed whatever had happened between the siblings was none of his business. All that did matter was that Dan Mangan was going to get a second chance.

Xxxxxxxx

Recent times - Maypenny's cottage

Dan tried to chase the memories from his mind so he could get back to sleep. But once again sleep was elusive. His body and mind were both tired. But they were used to staying awake at night and still adapting to the change. He stared up at the wooden beams above his head. This was a stranger's home and he wondered how his uncle had convinced Maypenny to take him in. The old man was tough yet he was also fair. Dan guessed they had chosen him for that reason. His uncle was also tough, yet did not quite have the age that made that toughness more than just fear.

Dan had certainly not tried that hard to get to know his uncle . But he knew he had to make the effort, because while uncle Bill had not known about him, he had known he had an uncle. Why his mother had never tried to contact Bill was a conversation he was not ready to have yet.

Once again he tried to shake off all the issues that were facing him and try to get some sleep. He stared at the beams in the ceiling and tried to still his mind. Finally his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Xxxx

Dan awoke the next day still feeling tired. He forced himself out of bed, got dressed and went to meet Maypenny. The old woodsman was showing him how to patrol the preserve. Of course it would be faster if he was mounted. He knew it was only a matter of time before the discussion about a horse came up. Maybe if he said he'd prefer a motorbike his uncle would be so annoyed he'd back off the discussion. But that, he knew was not fair. He'd just have to deal with the situation when it arose.

There was a lot to learn in the preserve from how to full the feed stations to finding your way around the trails. Dan had never gotten lost in the city but out here every tree had started off looking the same. That was beginning to change now as Maypenny taught him to recognize minute differences in each tree. There was old nobby, the tree with many bare places where branches had once been, then there was tree bottom, the tree with a lot of green stuff growing in a circle around the base.

It was kind of exciting to find out that trees were like people, each one different and unique. Dan found that he mostly treaded silently now as well, not breaking sticks as he moved forward. You did not want to attract attention from the wrong sort of animal out here so Dan had made sure that silent movement was one of the things he had learnt first.

He realized for one thrilling minute that Maypenny had left him alone. Of course he could run off into the bushes, but he had that same question within his mind , where would he go. So he simply filled the feeder station in front of him and returned back to where the old woodsman was waiting.

"You're doing well Dan", Maypenny praised him. Dan found a smile coming to his face. Some things about being here were not as difficult as he had thought they might be. He was adapting some of the knowledge he'd gained on the streets for a different purpose.

As they walked back to the cabin Dan found himself feeling relaxed for the first time in what seemed like a very long time. That relaxation melted away when he saw the horse tethered outside Maypenny's cabin and realized his uncle was visiting.

Walking close to Dan, Henry Maypenny picked up the change in his body posture. "I'm sure he's just come to share a drink with you before you go to school", the woodsman soothed. Dan ,he noted was always nervous around his uncle, perhaps because as yet he'd only seen one side of Bill Regan, the brooding quick tempered one. There was another side there that was ready to embrace Dan, yet nerves were also holding hm back.

He knew he had a little work to do to get both of them to feel comfortable with each other.

Bill was waiting in front of the fire when they entered. His pale cheeks were reddened as he sat enjoying the fires warmth. "It is a cold one", he said in an opener. Now that rather obvious comment should have brought forth some sarcastic comment from Dan. Yet he was too nervous to offer one. If talking about the weather helped this conversation along, then he'd join in as well."Yes, it feels colder here than in the city", he offered. There he'd actually said something, semi intelligent. His uncle he noted immediately looked concerned, "have I given you enough warm clothing Dan", he asked seriously. Dan just nodded.

"Come join me by the fire", Bill Regan then offered. Dan went over and found warmth rapidly entering his body. He had not even realized how cold he had been until that moment. "I feel that we are in for a very bad spell of cold weather", Maypenny remarked as he joined in the familiar theme. "Yeah well it always pays to be prepared", Bill acknowledged. He was concluding that weather based conversation quickly so he could talk to Dan about other things before he left for school. As Dan sat next to him and Maypenny silently went to prepare them a warm drink Bill found himself studying his nephew.

Dan still looked too thin . He had been given a thorough medical exam before he'd come to Sleepyside and the doctors had told him that Dan had not been getting adequate nutrition . They'd also found signs that he had suffered more than one beating. The doctor had said in rather a matter of fact voice that it was something that often happened to those who joined gangs.

All that had scared him but he had been relieved to find out Dan had not begun to experiment with drugs. That in his under nourished state would have shortened his life quickly, the doctor had told him.

It was all sobering knowledge that made Regan feel like he was out of his depth. Although he too had lived rough for awhile, he'd met people who rather than hurting him had helped him through that time. It was now time to help Dan. Yet it was hard to know where to start. "Just talk to him, involve him in decisions about his life", that had been Helen Belden's advice. So he pulled out a little booklet, "I know I have this competition coming up and I'll be busy, but I still want to spend as much time as I can with you", Bill said to Dan. "Eventually you will need a horse to help you patrol the reserve and I want you to choose that horse". He opened the little booklet and showed Dan some horse pictures.

To Dan it was like being hit with a stick, no matter what he seemed unable to escape some of his fears. Just tell him, a little voice said in his head. Yet when he looked at the expression on his uncles face, the warmth and delight about including him in this process, he could not.

So he decided to do something else, stall. Sucking in the fear he forced himself to look at the pictures. He had to admit, some of the horses were very handsome, yet he could not bring himself to think about actually riding one himself. So he claimed none of them were adequate. His uncle did not protest too much just saying he'd bring another book to look at in a couple of days.

Dan was unaware that Maypenny had come in the room and placed warm drinks in front of them. He was also unaware that the woodsman had just seen the tremors that ran through his body and finally understood them.

When his uncle had gone off feeling happier for talking with him Maypenny said in a soft voice, "you're afraid of horses". Dan lowered his eyes, he'd like to deny what the man said but could not.

"You should tell him", the woodsman said gently. Dan immediately shook his head, "how can I", he said sadly, "it's obvious they are a big part of my uncles life. They have given him ,knowledge ,a life, he really does not want to hear that I don't share his passion". Dan found himself putting his head in his hands, "anyway", he mumbled from within his hands," its not that I hate them, its just that….",he broke off.

Maypenny was amazed Dan was being so honest. He could be rather like a clam ,all closed off and hard to get to know. But his recent fright with Luke had opened the flood gates to release some almost forgotten emotions. He prodded the conversation forward with one word, "what". "I suppose it is like with people, I have met some horses that put me off ever having another one in my life", Dan told him.

He was still not looking at the woodsman. It was easier this way to contain the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Maypenny was surprised, Dan had just hinted that he'd had some knowledge of horses in the past. So he may know more than he was letting on to those around him. It was because those experiences had not been positive. In fact he'd say from Dan's reaction that they had instilled fear within him. He could tell Dan was not going to share more about those experiences either. So he had yet another thing to overcome. "Are you going to tell him", Dan asked softly. "No, that should be your job . I think he would understand Dan. But it is up to you to decide whether to keep shutting us out or to reach out. We want to fight for you, but we do need your help", Maypenny said firmly.

He began to wonder if Dan was fighting too many battles, it seemed fear still controlled his life. There was a lot of support for him here. But ultimately it was Dan's choice about which path he took. As they went out to wait for the school bus Henry hoped Dan would chose to tell his uncle everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Horses on film

Sleepyside Junior/Senior high

School was the same as everything in his life at the moment, a challenge. He had missed a lot of school while with the gang and it had impacted upon his learning. At the moment he was wrestling with a mathematical problem that did not make sense no matter how many times he tried to work it out using the formula on the board. He had given up and began to use his own methods. When his teacher looked at his work Dan knew he was in trouble. "This is the way to work out the problem Daniel, yet you seem to want to try and apply less logical methods", she mentioned as she pointed to the notes upon the board. Mart, who was in the same class lifted his head to look at Dan briefly. "It never works out when I do it your way", Dan told her, "so I guess I got creative"."You will find that mathematical problems are logical and not creative Daniel, go through my methodology again, one step at a time, then see if it makes a difference", Miss Lyle told him. Dan could feel an attitude rising, it seemed no matter how much he tried to do something , his efforts were not recognised and he always got into trouble. He felt the pressure to conform rise up again and this time he rebelled."No, I am over this rubbish", he found his mouth saying loudly as he stood up. He then threw his book on the floor with enough force to make an audible crash and without looking at anyone else stalked out the door.

There was a moment of complete stillness in the class when Dan slammed the door behind him. Mart could feel the shock in the air. Generally pupils did not act like Dan had. He knew it was going to lead to trouble. Perhaps he could do something to help Dan. If he left the school, then he'd also be in trouble for truancy. Mart quickly raised his hand and when the teacher turned her eyes upon him asked, "can I see if I can get him back Miss Lyle". When he got a nod, Mart shot out the door and into the corridor. It would do no good to blindly run through the school searching for his friend, as Dan could be in the opposite direction. He had to think clearly where Dan would go. Deciding that the nearest bathroom was top of the list Mart went in that direction. He opened the door and looked inside, at first he saw no sign of anyone. Then at the far side he saw Dan sitting on the floor head in his hands.

Mart really wished Brian was here as he was much better at dealing with these sort of things than he was. Dan lifted his head briefly to look at him, his face was pale and worry lines around his forehead made him look older than he was. "I guess I screwed up again", Dan stated miserably. Mart searched for words that would bring comfort. He was the joker though and had a personality that soothed through being only half serious. That made him say something that was not exactly sympathetic. "It was probably the best entertainment we have had in awhile", he told Dan," I am sure some of the children are thanking you for disrupting class". Dan looked at him and could not help the snort that escaped his lips, what Mart said was unfortunately true. "I am going to get in trouble though", Dan told him grimly," Miss Lyle will tell the principal, who will tell Uncle Bill, then I get yelled at again". Maybe I should go back to the city." That comment drove fear right through Martin Belden and shoved any joking response from his mind. "No", he said it with a steel he had only used on a few occasions. "You come with me and we will see if we can sort it out Dan", he told him friend firmly. Dan stared, it was like seeing a different part of Mart, a more mature part. At that moment the bell rang. "Come we will go back to class now and you can apologise to Miss Lyle", Mart told him. Dan knew it was the only course of action that might prevent him getting into trouble. So he dragged himself off the floor and trailed back to the classroom. Miss lyle turned from the board to face him as he and Mart entered. Dan looked at her sadly, "I am sorry I got angry Miss Lyle", he told her. For a moment the teacher said nothing. The she turned to Mart, "you can go off to break Martin, I am sure Daniel and I can work this out". Mart looked at Dan worried he might just lose his temper again. Dan just gave him a nod that told him he had to try and work this one out on his own. So with a pleading look in Dan's direction Mart left.

Now it was quiet again, with Miss Lyle just looking at him reflectively. What she saw was a tired and perhaps stressed young man trying to cope with the changes in his life. "You have a good friend in Martin, Daniel", she started off by saying. 'Yes", Dan acknowledged. "He is not the only one willing to help you", she said simply. "I know", Dan said quietly. He looked up onto the board where those mathematical problems were mocking him. "One hundred and forty, Ninety five and two hundred and sixty three", he said to Miss Lyle. She stared at him rather oddly wondering for a moment what he was talking about. 'Those are the answers to your problems", he told her. She looked at the board, then back at him, not understanding. " So you knew the answers all along yet were pretending you didn't ", she asked in a puzzled tone. Perhaps his attitude then was just a way to get attention. He had certainly achieved that. But that answer faded away when Dan told her, "'No, I just worked them out a different way. Intrigued by his answer she wrote a more complex equation on the board. Dan could find the answers by applying the methods she had given them.

She had barely finished writing when he said, "564". Okay now that was interesting, even using her method the answer would take a couple of minutes. Yet Dan had answered in seconds. "So how do you work it out Dan", she asked. "Completely illogically ,yet it always works, yet when I do it your way my brain just freezes and nonsense comes out", he explained. Now that was a totally different answer than Katherine Lyle had expected. She thought that Dan had learning difficulties and was finding the work too difficult. However he could do the work, just not in the way she imagined. Dan watched her face and noted the surprise, "yeah I know its odd, my last school thought so too. I guess its what I do, not quite fit in anywhere, I am always just a little different", he stated. That comment told her that Dan did have some issues that went beyond his problems with her mathematical methods. She thought about what to do next. As a teacher she could really understand the problem Dan faced. The system said things had to be worked out a certain way and if you found a different method, well it was you who had to change.

Was that really logical, she wondered, especially if you actually knew the answer. "I understand your problem Dan", she started off by saying. "There are many things that are expected to be done in a certain way. Sometimes there are not enough good reasons for why we insist on those ways". Perhaps it is time someone acknowledged that if a different method works then why not us it", she told him.

Now it was Dan wo felt surprised as he had expected her to tell him to keep using her methods. "Won't I have to use your way in an exam", he asked. "Not at this stage Dan, all they require is the answer and you have that. " "We will have to work something out for the future, but I would not feel too stressed about that." She wrote another problem on the board which Dan solved in seconds. "Now that is truly interesting', she told him. For the first time Dan actually felt himself smile. Then it faded away, "I will still get into trouble though, when the principal is notified of my behaviour", he said. Katherine actually put one hand on his shoulder, 'I do not feel the need to take what happened any further Daniel. You have come back and apologized and we have worked the issue out, end of story", she said firmly. Dan smiled again, a happy genuine one that Katherine Lyall found herself sharing. She doubted Dan smiled much but perhaps she could do her own little part in changing that. "Of you go now Dan before you miss the next class", she told him. Dan nodded and quickly departed. He knew that unfortunately he would not have time to join the Bob whites before the bell rang. Mart would have told the others about the incident in class and they would most likely all be worried about him. He would have to keep them wondering until after school.

As soon as the last bell rang Brian Belden found him. He had a concerned look on his face tht faded away when Dan smiled at him. "You don't look upset", he remarked, "was Mart exaggerating ". Dan shook his head, "I did storm out of class, but I went back and sorted things out. Miss Lyle is a good sort", he concluded. Brian found himself smiling back, if Dan was satisfied then that was all that mattered. He had been worried that he might have to speak on the younger mans behalf. But it seemed that Dan was learning to work problems out, which was a good thing. He hoped he could apply some of new tactics to his relationship with his uncle.

Once they reached the Manor house however all thoughts of Dan having a conversation with his uncle faded away. They could clearly see Bill Regan stalking around, with a red face and a tense body looking like he was going to chew out the next person he saw.

Dan took one look and wisely hung back. Jim and Brian just exchanged glances and then formed a united front to go and talk to the groom. Trixie ignored Honey who was beckoning her to follow and trailed behind the boys.

"Regan, can we help", Jim asked calmly as he stood just short of the pacing groom. Bill Regan did not appear to hear them, he was so busy pacing and they could clearly hearing some muttering coming from clenched teeth. "Can we help you", Brian asked in a louder tone. That made Bill almost trip as he became conscious that he had an audience. He stopped in front of Brian looking flustered, "I thought Mr Wheeler might delay the involvement in the equestrian competition, but some people have already turned up, without notice, and they are taking over", Bill had said it all in a rush while shifting from one foot to another. Jim felt himself tense, "I did talk to dad", he offered, "and I thought he might consider waiting another year, however things must have changed". He had thought his adoptive father had listened to his points when he had talked to him yesterday about delaying the competition. He had not agreed to delay things though. There seemed to be some sort of importance attached to this competition that they were not aware of.

Jim knew that Bill Regan was most offended by others handling his horses. Without any further discussion he , Brian and Trixie went to the stables. Bill stopped shifting about and decided he needed to do something, He stormed after them, over taking them in seconds.

Honey was never comfortable around angry males and decided to see what her father had to say .She went into her house via the main door , expecting that Di, Mart and Dan would follow her.

"Come on Dan we can go see Honeys dad then get something to eat", Mart told his friend. Food was always fairly high up on his list of interests. His main concern this time though was making sure things were smoothed out with Dan's uncle. They were going the wrong way for that, but Mart knew enough about Bill Regan to know that it was better to deal with him once his anger had cooled. Consuming food was the best activity to do while they waited for that to happen.

They had gotten to the door of the manor house and were about to enter when Mart suddenly realized Dan had managed to slip away from the group unnoticed. His friend did feel uncomfortable in the grandness of the Manor house and was most likely just wandering around somewhere by the stables. Mart did not think it was a possibility that Dan would enter the stables with his uncle in such a bad mood. He decided though that he should still look for his friend, just in case he was upset.

Dan knew exactly the spot to peer into the stables without being noticed. It was one of his old habits that was still coming in handy, Look, listen, evaluate and if necessary, run away. He could see three men, milling about inside the stables . One of them had a camera in his hand. "You get that black horse out", the tallest of the group ordered one of the others. "Not me , that thing looked ready to bite", the other man refused. He was a compact sort, short muscular. "We have a job to do", the tall one stated forcefully. Dan studied him, his height was just over 6 foot and he was of solid build but it was not that that made him a leader. He carried himself with a confidence that spoke of the fact he was not used to being refused. "Get that groom in, he knows how to hndle that thing", the compact one insisted. Dan could tell the leader was not satisfied with that answer and wondered why, wasn't getting someone who could handle the horses the logical thing to do.

All his thoughts kept spinning as the stable door opened and Bill Regan stormed back in with Jim, Brian and Trixie right behind him. "Just who do you think you are, the horses do not belong to you", Regan stormed at the tall man. That man stood in front of the groom, obviously unimpressed by his attitude. He was one inch taller than the groom, but acted like he was several. "They do not belong to you either Mr Regan, we do have authority from Mr Wheeler to take photographs of the horses for the upcoming competition. I thought we had made that clear that we do not need your assistance. My men and I have several years expereince handling horses. We do know what we are doing", the leader told him firmly. Regan did not back down, just staring the man in the eye. "If you know what you are doing ,why are you having so many problems with Jupiter", he asked, pointing to the black. "He is not an easy horse", came the reply," someone has made him that way". Now that was the type of comment that could see this man take a face full of fist from an angry Bill Regan. He would feel that the man was accusing him of turning Jupiter into a difficult horse. Jim could see the redness creeping up Bill Regans neck and was wondering how on earth he was going to defuse the obvious explosion when the stable door opened again and his father entered. Mathew Wheeler seemed to sense the imminent explosion in the air and said firmly, "I thought I made it clear that Mr Regan is still in charge of the horses. We have a certain way of running things in this household and it works smoothly. It seems to be you gentlemen that are making things difficult. Why is there such an issue about obtaining some photos".

The leader stepped aaway from Bill Regan deftly and approached, "we too have a way of getting things done Mr Wheeler. You did sign the agreement form when you entered your horses into the competition. Those agreements are there to make sure all the rules and regulations are complied with. If you break them you can incur a financial penalty", the man told him. Mr Wheeler scowled which was a truly frightening sight. "It all seems like a lot of fuss for a competition, we have never had all these things to comply with before", he replied. "That is because they were most likely low profile events Mr Wheeler. This competition is attended by some very important people who may have some security concerns that need addressing . That is why we are taking photos of all the horses and owners attending, to be sure nobody tried to falsely enter the competition", Ivan Fredricks explained.

Bill Regan looked bewildered. " It all sounds ridiculous for an equestrian competition ", he spluttered.

Ivan Fredricks sighed and turned toward Mr Wheeler. "I think that you should be able to understand our concerns Mr Wheeler, you know who will be attending the competition."

Mathew Wheeler nodded, "yes I do. I really had not thought to deeply about the implications of that though."

Mr Fredrick's nodded, "I suppose lot of people don't Mr Wheeler. But now you knowwhat is involved. The sooner we take these pictures the sooner we can let you go back to your business."

Matt nodded, "well I am sure you do know what you are doing, but it would go smoother with help", he nodded at Bill Regan. Ivan stared at Bill Regan for a moment then finally conceded , " I think you are right." Mr Regan will you get that black horse out of the stables."

Bill almost smirked at him then quickly smoothed his features. Ivan looked over at the rest of the audience. "We do not need a lot of people in here at the moment", he stated. "These are the young people who will be riding the horses", Matt Wheeler informed him. He gave introductions, matching rider to horse. "Ah, it is good to meet you", Ivan told them. "We will be taking your photographs shortly . Perhaps you could all come back in about 90 minutes." It was clearly a dismissal.

Matt Wheeler did not argue about that, just directing the others out of the stables. Jim turned to him as soon as they were far enough away that he would not be overheard by those inside the stables. "What's going on dad, why all this fuss about this competition. Maybe it would be better to withdraw", he hinted.

It seemed to him that the drama was only going to continue. Matt Wheeler looked around for a moment, then beckoned them closer. He was obviously going to share something important." Look this is not official knowledge yet but it will be soon, so I don't see any reason to keep withholding facts. This event is going to be attended by members of the royal family of the United Kingdom. They are passionate about horses as well as being patrons for the charities the competition is backing. I thought it would be exciting for all of you to be involved. " He took a breath and also conceded, "it is also a business opportunity, there will be a lot of important people at the event."

Jim could now understand why his father had not considered withdrawing, it was an honour to be asked to compete when Royals were attending.

While the others were talking to Mr Wheeler Dan was still spying on the events within the stable. He saw his uncle disappear from view, most likely he was getting something from his office.

Dan could now only see the leader and one other man, who started taking photos. He shifted his position slightly trying to get a better view of what the man was photographing. There were no horses within sight,so it seemed a little odd he was still taking photos. Not seeing much Dan moved again, it had only taken seconds, yet it was long enough for him to lose sight of Mr Fredricks.

Where was he Dan wondered. He was beginning to ask himself whether continue to spy was a good idea. When a hand clamped firmly around his clothing and pulled him backward he knew that he was in trouble. 'Hmm what do we have here, a little snooper", Ivan kept hold of him as he dragged him along and into the stables.

Dan knew this bit of trouble was not going to end as well as his mathematical one had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- cry me a river

Warmth rushed through him as he was dragged into the stables. "Any ideas who this teen might be", Ivan demanded of Bill Regan. Bill had been watching the other two men inspecting his stables and frowning . He was feeling increasingly uncomfortable about their scrutiny and thus felt actuely embarrassed as he saw Dan within the man's grasp. Why did it have to be Dan that was caught doing something that was deemed inappropriate he wondered as he felt his face turn red. Without answering Fredericks question he demanded, "what was he doing".

Fredricks tooks a while to reply, he was still holding Dan tightly, and did not look at at pleased, when he finally answered it came out between clenched teeth," he was looking in on us and most likely listening in on what we said", goodness knows why. I know he's not one of Wheelers children, so who is he and what is his business here". The man paused and his distasteful look increased as he added,"I hope he is not one of the riders".

Bill took a long sucking breath before he replied, trying not to sound flustered, " No, he does not ride or handle the horses. He does however help me keep the stables clean and tidy". He could see a stormy look on Dan's face and realized belatedly that he should have told Ivan Fredricks that he was his nephew. It was far too late to correct that error now though. "Oh he's the stable boy", Fredricks muttered finally letting Dan go. "May be you should employ someone else who spends less time snooping and more time working", he instructed sourly.

Dan had been getting his first good glimpse of Mr Fredricks once he'd been let go and found himself shivering. There was something about the man that chilled him through. He found himself scooting closer to his uncle for warmth, though part of him wondered why he was getting this close when his Uncle was not acknowledging who he was.

Deciding to rectify that situation himself Dan asked, "shall I get to work uncle Bill". "Uncle, you did not say you were related", Fredricks head swiveled from Bill Regan to Dan and back trying to assess how that relationship was possible considering the difference in appearance. "Daniel is my nephew, I should have mentioned that fact straight away", Bill conceded. "Yes you should", Dan and Ivan Fredricks responses were the same. "I would think it is a very important fact, since he will no doubt be coming to visit",Fredricks stated. "Yes, he will but that won't interfere with my training schedule",Regan told the man earnestly, he felt he was deemed inadequate in some manner and had to assure him that he knew his job.

Dan could feel himself colour in anger over as he assumed his uncle had just told the man he was unimportant. He could feel an inappropriate response rising up within him no matter how hard he told himself that he could not make a scene now, in front of these people. With glares from both Ivan Fredricks and his uncle boring into him Dan snapped," I won't be bothering him too much afterall I don't stay when I am not welcome. Mom warned me that you would…," he suddenly broke off as he saw his uncle go pale. Dan realized he had inadvertently brought up the fact that he had known about his uncles existence before he'd been arrested.

Regan found himself reeling as Dan mentioned his mother. From what he'd said it sound like she had doubts whether he would accept Dan. It was like getting a knife in the guts. Dan had gone closed mouthed now obviously knowing he had said too much.

He stepped closer to Dan intending to touch him lightly and insist on some private time. All he felt was the chill in Dan's skin. "Dan you are freezing", he said in concern. "I guess one does get freezing when the stand outside spying on others", Fredricks muttered. Dan felt warmth rush through him as his uncle stroked him, he pulled away still angry. "Well I was hardly going to come in when you were all so busy", he retorted boldly. Fredricks regarded him soberly, "you saw what we were doing", he asked.

Why had it suddenly gone colder Dan wondered. He got the impression that Fredricks question was very important and that perhaps he should lie. But his insides still felt like boiling hot lava of anger even when the rest of him was cold. That made him reply, "I saw everything ". Your photographer seemed to get a little distracted at one point". Dan looked around trying to see what the man could have been taking with the camera, all he saw was the stable door. Ivan Fredricks had this look upon his face that was not at all pleasant. "We were just doing some test shots", he stated firmly.

"Dan we need to talk and you need to warm yourself up", Regan insisted as he tried to herd Dan toward his office. His nephew just planted his feet firmly and would not budge. "I believe you are busy uncle Bill", Dan told him nodding toward Ivan Fredricks. "That is true I do need your help", Fredricks affirmed. He could sense Bill Regan was getting distracted and wanted him focused upon the horses and not his unruly nephew. "Later uncle Bill", Dan stated slipping quickly away. He did not look back as he exited the stables and ran over to the manor house.

He ran fast like he was being chased by somebody unpleasant. "Dan, what are you doing", Mart was a few metres in front of him causing him to swerve away and skid to a halt. "Just warming myself up", Dan mumbled softly as he tried to get his breathing onto a more even pace. Mart could tell something was bothering his friend. It was one of those times when Dan was easy to read. "Lets go up to the manor house and you can warm up", Mart insisted. Dan shook his head he wanted to get far away from here. 'I would just like to go home, I mean to Maypenny's", he added the second bit just in case Mart had any doubts about where he considered home. Mart could tell Dan would not change his mind. 'Alright I'll take you back".

They moved quickly through the preserve with Dan only grunting when Mart tried to talk to him. He had gone closed off and that was not a good sign. Henry Maypenny was once again waiting to greet him.

He put his hand upon Dan's shoulder but did not move into the cottage. "I have some business in the city over this weekend", he told Mart. Maypenny was definitely not the type of man who liked visiting a busy environment and that came through by his tone. "There is not room for Dan to stay with his uncle, so he is going to stay with you", Henry told Mart. Mart smiled, it was the perfect opportunity to get his parents to talk to Dan. "That's great, we are going to have some fun together", Mart told his friend. Dan though did not look so sure. "Knowing Regan he will probably insist on all of you starting training which will leave me alone. Do your parents really want me hanging around", he asked. Dan still felt uncomfortable about being in peoples houses. It brought back memories he did not want to deal with. He already was feeling the pressure of trying to hold back his anger . It all felt a little too overwhelming and part of him just wanted to run away and hide. As he looked over at Mart and saw his friend looked a little crestfallen by his response, he pushed back his fear a little. 'Yeah it will be fun", he remarked trying hard to get his tone to match his words.

Mart gave him a grin then left. Once he was gone Dan sighed heavily. Henry put his arm around his shoulders and led him away. Over a hot drink Dan told him everything that had happened. "I think your uncle is off balance by being included in a competition that is perhaps more involved than he would have wanted", Maypenny told Dan. "He is in some ways like you, his thoughts are not necessarily in the right place. I do not think he intended to hurt you",came the last comment. Dan guessed most of that was accurate, yet he still felt out of place and unsure. "Now you've started comments about your mother he's going to want to know more Dan. You left that conversation in a place that will raise more questions. If you want we can invite him over and you can both sit down and get the air clear. I can be there just to smooth off any hurdles", Henry stated.

Dan knew that eventually his uncle and he would have to talk. He felt though that perhaps always having other people there was not the best way for them to learn to talk to each other. I think we need to try on our own first", Dan told Henry, "if that does not work then we will go with your idea." Henry nodded, Dan sounded sincere and not stalling. So for now he would let the matter drop.

That night Dan had a mixed up dream that was part memory part nightmare. He was in front of a tall black horse that was rearing up and threatening to hit him with its sharp hooves. There was laughter in the air as he backed into a corner and hoped the horse did not try and come closer. In his dream the horse was like a giant, its eyes red and smoke coming from its nostrils. It was more monster than animal. This was the way it had seemed to him a few years ago when he'd been on a camp and forced to work with the horse and its owner. That man was similar in personality to the beast and had not seemed to care about his terror. That was the incident that had defined his relationship with horses, making him jumpy and nervous around them.

Jerking himself awake Dan lay staring into the darkness as his emotions spiraled. Finally once he felt exhausted again he drifted back to a restless sleep.

Not to far away Bill Regan was also having a nightmare, he was seeing himself as a child, yet he was tiny,smaller than a mouse. His sister was in front of him, as tall as a giant. She overwhelmed him with her size making him feel fightened. "I have to leave Billy, but I will be back", she said as one of her large fingers touched him gently. He could feel the salt from his tears running down his face as he thought about her leaving him alone. Already he was standing waist deep in tear water. The level of the water rose higher as his sister added, "I promise", to her claim. He had held her to that promise and waited and waited for her to return. As days faded into months and months to years he knew without a doubt his sister had broken her promise and was never coming back. That betrayal had hit him deeply. He jerked awake and rubbed his face feeling the saltiness lingering there. His sisters broken promise changed a lot of things in Bill's life. Why had she never come back, why had he never in all these years ever heard from her or known that she had a child. He had thought that Dan too had been unawre of his existence. But now he knew that was not true. What had she said about him that had perhaps given Dan the impression he would not welcome his presence in his life. Was that actually true he thought for a deep horrid moment. It was true he had not asked to become guardian to a teen, or wanted to be one at such a young age. But it had happened and now he had to try and fight not to lose Dan back to a life on the streets. It seemed to be more difficult than he thought.

He lay awake for a long time trying to think up a solution to his problem. Finally after his body was too exhausted to let his jumbled mind spin any longer and he fell back into sleep.

Xxxx

The rest of the week was an awkward one for both of them. Dan would drop by the stables after school, look at his uncle, look at the men who seemed to be around constantly then go off again. Bill too felt the awkwardness, he desparately wanted to talk to Dan, but those men were always there.

Finally Friday came along and instead of going to the Manor house Dan got off the bus with Trixie, Mart and Brian . He carried just a simple over night bag. As the three Belden's rushed into their home Dan found himself standing back. Already something was churning inside him, making him feel reluctant to move inside. When Bobby Belden came running out and encircled him in a large hug, Dan knew he had no other choice than to go inside. With the young boys hand in his own Dan stepped inside the kitchen.

Helen Belden smiled at him warmly, "Dan welcome, make yourself at home", she greeted. Dan felt the shakes begin as the word home touched a cord within him. Bobby was pulliing at him so he did not have time to react. Following after the boy, he let himself be distracted by play with some toy soldiers.

Around him Trixie and the others were preparing the nights meal. "Do you want me to help", he called out during a brief lull in play. "Oh no, you are doing an important job", Helen Belden told him with a smile gesturing toward the youngest Belden.

After another 30 minutes of play had passed Helen Belden called out "dinners ready". Bobby grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to the seat next to his own, "you sit by me", he told Dan firmly.

Dan sat and looked at the meal in front of him, chicken , corn, potatoes, all from the Belden's own garden. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. As the serving of food got underway friendly dinner chatter rose up around him.

That lump he could feel in his throat felt bigger now. As he watched the family engage in banter with each other he felt something inside him finally break and feelings of grief rise up. This was too much like being at home with his mother. He quickly moved his hands from the table to stop them shaking. This was not the right place to have an emotional breakdown. He sat still like a statue try desperately to get his feelings back into a place of calm.

Helen Belden noticed that Dan did not have any food on his plate and was about to comment when she took a good look at his face. He had gone a few shades paler and as she studied him she could see him shaking. Deciding she needed to get him away from the table without drawing too much attention to him, she whispered in her husband's ear.

He glanced briefly at Dan then away quickly. Then he started a spirited guessing game while Helen smoothly took Dan out of the dining area and into the bathroom. Peter noticed Brian looking at Dan as he left, but he said nothing instinctively guessing the reason for the game.

Helen was holding the shaking Dan in her arms . "Come on honey, its okay", she soothed. Her soft gentle voice was the last straw and Dan finally dissolved into sobbing tears. "I miss mom so much", he managed to sob out .

Helen held him, "I know honey", she said softly. She did not say anything else just holding him until the crying storm had abated.

Dan raised his head from her shoulders noting that he had gotten her blouse all wet. That was embarrassing. He felt feelings of needing to go away and hide rise up again. "I should go", he mumbled. "Go, where", Helen said softly, touching him under the chin. She looked into his eyes and saw the discomfort. "Did someone tell you that big boys don't cry or other such nonsense", she asked. Dan nodded, the gang had told him that several times, often accompanying their words with a slap, just to make sure he understood. Helen's fingers rubbed his face gently making the tears well up again.

"Dan you lost a very important person in your life. It is natural to mourn for your mother, to feel grief and to feel overwhelmed. Holding it back because some silly person has told you it's not manly has just caused you more pain", Helen told him gently. "I know you just want to get away from everyone right now and be alone. But we are your friends and we do understand. I think you need to stay with us, let us help you, even if it feels uncomfortable"

He had not pulled away yet, Dan noted, enjoying the warmth of her arms around him. Then came the moment he remembered that she was not his mother. That brought another wave of sadness. She was his friend though and that did mean something. "Thank you", he replied simply. Helen smiled at him again. She felt so sad for the young man in front of her. He was obviously struggling and perhaps not getting the help he needed from his uncle.

"You and your uncle need some time to talk about how you feel", she told Dan gently as she helped him wash his face.

Dan immediately felt himself tense. "At the moment I am not the most important thing in his life", he said with a definite harshness.

Helen could hear the pain and despair in his voice and knew she had to get him out of that state. "Dan, that is not true. He is up here almost everyday asking for advice". That would not happen if he did not care." Your uncle is not alot older than you are Dan. He too has been through some tough times. Just like you they defined him. I know you find it hard to talk to people, well so does he. He is trying though. Sometimes you fall over many times before you finally learn to walk. Your relationship is the same. Both of you have loved and lost important people. You still have each other".

Helen paused and added, "you also have all of us who care about you".

Dan could feel the warmth of her words, she would not lie to him. Nor would she sugar coat things. Basically she had said things would not always be easy and he could acknowledge that. The first step would be telling his uncle about his sister. That would not be the easiest thing as he'd probably become a blubbing mess again. But perhaps he needed to give his uncle the chance to see that and to do something about it. There was a lot to think about.

He stayed in the bathroom for another 10 minutes getting himself in order before finally rejoining the others. No one made any comments about his absence. Not even Bobby Belden who raised his head looked at his face and seemed to understand why he had left the table. Dan ate the first course as the Belden's were onto their desert.

"Danny will read to me after tea", Bobby announced after finishing his fruit salad. After his emotional breakdown Dan just felt numb and tired. Even now it was an effort to keep eating the food. "Well I have some thing special planned for you tonight", Trixie told her little brother. As she said that, a warm hand pressed into his own as she took his fingers in a firm grip and squeezed. There was something very reassuring about holding hands with Trixie Belden.

Bobby immediately got excited about his sisters words and seemed to forget about him reading a book. It was just as well as he barely remembered going to Mart's room and lying down on the mattress beside the bed. As everything faded away around him the words, "we are your friends" lingered in his mind. Hold onto to them, he told himself, that is what his mother would have wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Whispers in the wood

When Dan awoke daylight filtered through the curtains of Mart's bedroom. The soft cheeping of bird song was the only sound he could hear. He had expected that it would be a lot nosier than this in the morning in the Belden's household. At first he thought it was too early for the others to be up. Then he took a look around him at the empty bed next to him and the clock that proclaimed it was 10 oclock on a Saturday morning. He really had slept in. Stretching his arms up, he found he felt alright. The emotional storm of yesterday had passed and he felt almost renewed. He vowed to approach this day with a more positive frame of mind and perhaps have an important conversation with his uncle.

Quickly getting changed he padded downstairs to where Helen Belden was busy working. "Good morning Dan", she greeted him warmly. "Sorry for sleeping in", Dan told her, feeling guilty that he had missed helping out. "Don't be sorry dear, you needed the rest. Brian, Mart and Trixie have all helped out and have now gone up to the stables to train for that competition . They said for you to join them when you are ready", Helen added.

So he had been right about his uncle needing the others to train. That left him alone again. Yes, he could go up to the stables and watch, but had the feeling those men would not welcome his presence. For a moment his resolve to think positively almost failed him, then he clawed it back telling himself he and his uncle had plenty of time to talk.

He was just thinking of what else to do when Bobby Belden came skipping inside. His face lit with a huge smile when he saw him and he came over to grab his wrist. "Danny come and we will play spies together", Bobby told him. Dan looked over at Helen Belden who was still smiling, "feel free to go and play", she told Dan. "Play", it was almost an unfamiliar concept. But he supposed all he would be doing was following Bobby's lead. "Are you sure you don't need anything", he asked Mrs Belden. He was still feeling the need to contribute in some way. 'Helen looked at her youngest child with the type of glance that told Dan he had been trying his mothers patience. She did not say anything in front of her youngest though, just telling Dan, "go play dear".

He let Bobby lead him outside. "So what's our plan", he asked the younger boy. "There are some spies on the edge of the wood, speaking code, we need to go and check out what they are doing", Bobby told him seriously. Spies, Dan thought, what on earth was Bobby going on about. Most likely it was just an imaginary game. But you could never totally know what might enter the mind of someone who had Trixie for a sister. "Lead on then", he replied, "let's check them out".

They entered the wood. It was here that Dan let Bobby take the lead. The youngster was born and raised in this area and knew the area well, he would not get them lost. It did not take Dan long to realize they were heading toward the Manor house area.

"You saw the spies up here", he asked. "Sure , they were whispering away in code, making spy plans. I'm gonna get the evidence then show Trix. She will be proud of me", Bobby told Dan.

Why did he have the strangest feeling they were heading into trouble. He knew he should not be caught up here again, looking in on anyone. But somehow his feet were still moving and he was not making any effort to try and convince Bobby to look elsewhere for spies.

Now the Manor house was in sight, grand and almost forbidding. It was not a place Dan would ever want to live, no matter what. It just did not seem like a home to him. He looked from the manor to Bobby who had ducked down behind some bushes and was looking around in a manner that Dan guessed was supposed to be covert. He was failing miserably to hide himself though as the bush was not nearly large enough to conceal his whole body. "Over here Bobby", Dan called him to a larger thicker bush. He briefly wondered if Helen Belden would thank him for teaching Bobby sleathy sneaky thief like tricks.

The younger boy joined him, 'do you hear it Danny", he whispered. Hear what, at first all that came to him was more bird song. Then after awhile , he could hear something else, soft voices.

Now his heart beat started to speed up. This was the moment they should definitely turn around and go back. Who knows what was actually ahead of them.

But while he was thinking about their next move Bobby had already slipped out of the bushes and flitted closer to the sounds. "Dammit", Dan swore to himself, that boy had far too much Trixie in him.

Putting on a burst of speed he ran after the boy, zipping through the cover of the trees. Soon he found Bobby nestled in a thick bush just a metre from the edge of the preserve.

Ahead of them Dan could hear the voices clearly. As he watched the two other men working with Mr Fredricks became visible. He had never been told their names so just labeled them A and B."Do you hear that code talk", Bobby whispered as he pulled out a pad and pen, " I will write it down for Trix to decipher". Dan sat still and filtered out all the other sounds and concentrated on what the men were saying. He quickly understood why Bobby had said they were talking in code, the men were not speaking in English.

Bobby was writing nonsense on the paper beside him. Dan did not bother to correct the boys assumption, he was too busy listening to what the men were saying. It was only by chance that he could understand the words coming from the men's mouths. There were always a lot of people coming and going in the area where he had lived with his mother. Many he knew had been running away from something, the law, an intolerable situation in their own home or even in another country. One of their neighbours had fled from his own country , his English was barely passable and he found it hard to get others to understand him. Yet his mother seemed to understand perfectly and wanted to help. Thus Dan found himself doing a lot for the man, fetching food, blankets and other things. The man had no money to repay them, so he taught Dan his language ,Polish.

"It will be an unpleasant surprise. I have a feeling ,it won't take too much to get that groom off balance",one man said. Dan could feel himself going hot as he realized the were talking about his uncle.

Why were they over here, away from the man house, whispering together. That in itself seemed suspicious, talking in another language just in case they did get over heard was even more suspicious.

"The sooner we get rid of that red headed idiot the better", the same man offered the other. "Yeah, I thought this was going to be easy. Still this plan should work. Once the groom is gone Ivan can take care of the horses and things will be set up perfectly".

Many thoughts were running through Dan's mind at the time. These men sounded like they were planning to do something to get his uncle away from caring for the horses. There could be many reasons for that. What should he do about it he wondered. How about nothing, was one thought that popped out. If his uncle was away from the horses he would have more time to spend with him. Yep, that kind of sounded good. Yet the more he thought about it, the more wrong it seemed. What about money, would his uncle be earning a wage if he was not working. Yes and what about fair play Daniel Mangan, it was as if his mother was speaking to him. These men sounded like what they had planned was not fair. He should not be thinking about helping them out. Mentally he slapped himself hard.

"We Will not announce his arrival which will happen around 12 0clock. He will come up directly to the stables to see how things are progressing. Then we just make sure a few things go wrong", the men were saying.

For a minute Dan felt like jumping out and screaming at them. Their tactics were definitely wrong. Why were they doing this. Dan did not know. Of course he should just say what he had overheard. But then would he be believed. There were reasons why he would not want these men around. Also they could just claim it was all part of the competition and nothing to do with malice.

So he needed something definite. Whatever they planned was happening soon. He was going to make sure he was around to intervene. Of course they would never see him ,somehow he knew it would be wiser that way.

The men moved away out of his hearing range. In front of him Bobby was looking down at the words on his page. "How do I break this code", he asked Dan. Dan checked his watch and saw he did not have a lot of time before 12pm. He did not want Bobby around watching him and possibly getting in the way. When he saw the Lynch twins running across the grass a short distance away an idea entered his head. "You are going to need some helpers to break the code. Often spies used books to plan their code. All you have to do is find the right book, then you'll know what it says. Most likely they would use a book that was close by, like those in the Mnaor house library. I'd start there first", Dan told Bobby.

The boy took in all that Dan had said, "you're almost as good as Trix, ". 'Wait until I tell her how much you've helped". Dan nearly choked, that was not a good idea. "Why don't we keep our little spy game between us for now. Once we have worked out the code we can surprise Trix ", he said. Bobby smiled, he liked the thought of surprising his sister. "Sure", he agreed.

Then he skipped up toward the Manor house with Dan following behind deep in thought.

Xxxx

A little before twelve o'clock Dan found himself spying on the stables again. He could see the three men outside watching Trixie riding Lady. He slipped past them using the low bushes for cover. This was way too much like what he used to do with the gang, but he kept going. He stopped for a second outside the stable doors listening for any sign of his uncle. All was quiet so he slipped inside. Now all he needed was a place to hide. That was not easy as the stable was spotlessly tidy, free of clutter he could hide behind.

There was storage space at the back where extra saddles and repair equipment was kept. Hopefully his uncle would not need anything from there. Squeezing himself into a small space beside some of the cupboards Dan waited. He had a clear view of all of the stables from his position .It would also be easy to access the stbles on this side but not so much the other ones as he would have to break cover to do that. Hopefully the men would be too distracted to notice.

Soon, he heard some footsteps and waited to hear the voices that would tell him who had entered the stables. "The rest of the horses are housed here, Mr Reynolds" was his uncle's voice and he definitely sounded flustered. "Hmm looks adequate", came the comment from Mr Reynolds.

"The horses have everything they need and more", Regan sounded like he was barely keeping his feelings in check now. The comment adequate would have upset him Dan decided.

"Yes, I can see that things are in place for the average day to day running of these stables, that is not in question. However are you able to prepare these mounts quickly and to a standard expcted in an international competition", Mr Reynolds asked pointedly. He sounded like he had doubts about that.

Dan could imagine his uncle turning red at that question. His reply was alot more even toned than Dan had expected, "I am able handle a lot of things". "Very well, lets see that horse, I want him ready to be presented within 20 minutes, Mr Reynolds requested crisply, his voice very no nonense. "Twenty minutes, that's hardly fair, it takes hours to prepare a horse for a competition", Regan protested. "Oh normally yes, I just want to see how fast you can go when under pressure", came the response. Muttering to himself under his breath Bill Regan entered Jupiters stall and quickly prepared him. While he was doing this Dan got a glimpse of Ivan Fredricks sneaking into another stall. He was out of the view of both his uncle and Mr Reynolds, who was some type of official overseeing the competitors for the competition .

Dan wondered what Fredricks was doing. Whatever it was just took a few minutes before he was back out of the stall and out the door again.

With his eyes on his uncle and Mr Reynolds Dan darted out and into the stable where he'd seen Mr Fredricks. Starlight was in this stable and raised his head to look at Dan. For a minute Dan froze as his fears returned. He quickly dampened down any emotion knowing that if the horse made too much noise he would get spotted. Feeling like he was putting his hand into a fire Dan put out his hand and touched Starlights nose and stroked softly. The horses nose was soft and velvet, warm to his touch. Starlight closed his eyes, a sign he appreciated the caress Dan was giving him. Strangely Dan found himself almost getting lost in that moment until he remembered he was here for a purpose

The horse hardly reacted when he moved over to the saddle that lay over the side of his stable. A quick examination revealed that Ivan had been making a few alterations to that saddle. Dan quickly corrected the errors then darted back out again.

When Mr Reynolds called for Starlight to be bought out Dan held his breath. He heard no signs of disapproval and found himself relaxing.

Bill Regan was not feeling relaxed, this man had just descended upon him and was claiming that his skills were not up to the standards expected for an event patronaged by the Royal family. Deep down Bill suspected he was right. That did not mean he was not going to do the best he could.

Well he had started out thinking like that because he felt pride in his work. However now he was feeling that perhaps, if he did a few small things wrong the application for the competition might be overturned and his life could go back to normal. He was not sure he would be able to ever feel relaxed enough in an international competition.

Thus he made a few alterations to the tack of Strawberry. He did not see Ivan Fredricks slip into the stable after him and make further alterations.

"We are nearly finished", Reynold's was saying briskly. He seemed to have a permanent frown stuck to his face. "Bring out that horse", he pointed in strawberry's direction.

Bill went in and saddled Strawberry without looking too closely at that saddle. He knew that in a few moments the errors were going to get noticed and his stress would finally be over.

He let the official scrutinized Strawberry, holding his breath as the man studied the saddle.

Bill stepped back and waited for the harsh comments. He would have to prepare himself for the backlash from Mr Wheeler. Surprisingly the man in front of him was smiling. "I have to apologize to you Mr Regan, you are a very efficient man whose stable showcases both excellence and care about what you do." "We will look forward to having your services with us at the competition". He shook Bill's hand rapidly.

Bill found himself shocked, surely the man had not missed the faults with the saddle. He went over to check them himself. It only took a brief moment to discover that those faults no longer existed, though this was definitely the same saddle. How had that happened Bill wondered. He took a look around the stable noting that nothing looked out of place . Yet changes did not happen on their own, someone must be here.

Bill started a search. Fortunately Dan was on the far side of the stables and managed to creep out while his uncle was busy looking elsewhere. He quickly zipped back into the cover of the bushes.

Once there he watched as Trixie led Lady into the stable, followed by the other Bob whites. He wondered what his uncle would say to the others. He did not stay around to check, going off to fnd Bobby again and make sure the youngster was still caught up in his game.

When he found him buried in a small mountain of books, Dan, accidently found the 'right book and then remarkedly broke the code, revealing that the men were talking about buying their own children icecreams .He then told Booby that perhaps the men felt that talking about icecreams would make other children want one. It was an adult plot to make sure he and the Lynch twins could not have any sweet treats. Bobby seemed to understand that perfectly calling it fiendish, a word he had probably borrowed from Mart. Dan felt rather proud of himself over the pretense, because he knew that Bobby would now say nothing to his sister about the spy code he had heard the men speak.

He also hoped that his uncle would say nothing about what had happened at the stables. He would naturally believe one of the Bob whites had helped him, but would not say anything because of embarrassment.

He was not totally right about that. Bill waited until all of the men had gone before asking the Bob whites, "were any of you in here before". Jim looked puzzled, he had heard the comments Mr Reynolds had made and thought Bill Regan would be swelling with pride over his performance. He was acting more puzzled than anything. "No", we were all out watching Trix, Mr Fredricks told us we were not to bother you", Jim replied. "Why", he asked. 'Oh nothing really, just thought a few items were out of place, nothing to be bothered about", Bill replied.

Trixie was watching him closely and saw that he had coloured slightly, a sure sign something was going on. She could almost smell a mystery in the air. But as yet had nothing to go on.

Outside Ivan Fredricks was asking the other men whether any of them had left the group.

"No,we watched them carefully", they swore. "Hmm. Well someone was in those stables as all my little errors somehow got fixed." Ivan grumbled. "Now we are stuck with that groom".

"Yeah well who else would make things right, the nephew would not know how. I suppose it could have been one of Wheeler's staff. They would not make themselves known", the man called Joe muttered.

"Yeah well, we still have the same problem. We need to get Bill Regan out of the stables for a period of time", Fredricks stated. Joe thought about that. 'Well if something happened to the nephew he would need to go and care for him", he suggested . Ivan nodded," indeed, I thought we would not need to touch the kid. But it looks like there is no other way".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a sick type of feeling

Dan had thought deeply about what he should do about Mr Fredricks and his two colleagues. He knew they were up to something that was not going to end well. Yet he did not know the specific details or have any type of definite proof. He did know that saying something would bring his own motives into question. It was also his word against three adults, not a good position for a former gang member who had made lying to adults part of his life. So saying something directly was not going to work out that well he decided. Maybe he could sow the seeds of doubt a little though. He thought through all the people present he could talk to and settled upon Jim Frayne. The older boy at least had some similar experiences that made him more approachable than the others. Dan found him having a drink alone in his room at the Manor house . "Jim", he greeted softly. "Hey Dan, we were about to come find you", Jim remarked. He had not seen Dan arrive and would have thought the younger teen would be steering clear of the manor house, in case he came across Mr Fredricks. "What are you doing up here", he asked casually. "Oh I came up with Bobby , he was playing a game in the woods", Dan replied. He tried to make his answer sound like it was just something unimportant but was unaware he had coloured slightly.

Dan was acting a little guilty thought Jim, which was curious as he was not being accused of anything right at this moment. Okay thought Dan, forge forward and ask him a question. "I saw this strange man leaving the stables, who was he?", he asked. Jim raised his eyebrows, had Dan been sneaking around by the stables again. He decided to be direct and find out, "Dan were you watching us", he asked.

Dan let the question lie for a moment. His methods of being indirect were not working, it would seem strange to jim that he was asking about a man visiting the manor house. Maybe he would have to start by trusting someone and tell them everything. Jim after all was not an adult. "Not you, those men. I don't trust them Jim", he said simply.

Jim took in a sucking breath, what was he going to say in response to that. 'Yes, I know I have reasons to want to see them gone Jim. But that is not what this is about. They are trying to get rid of Uncle Bill for some reason", Dan told Jim. There he had done it actually told someone what he had heard. But of course not how he knew . It was a start though and he wondered what would happen next .

Jim found himself moving from foot to foot. This conversation had progressed to a stage where he should ask others for advice. Yet if Dan had wanted others to be involved then he would have called a Bob White meeting. He had not, choosing him first. Obviously Dan wanted someone to hear his concerns and not dismiss him as causing trouble. He decided to ask more questions and find out what was on his friends mind. "What makes you think that Dan", he asked. "Well ,why did that Mr Reynolds turn up, all of a sudden Jim." Dan countered. Jim found his eyebrows raising even higher, "you started off asking who the stranger was, it seems you already know Dan. How do you know". Dan coloured, this conversation was getting even more awkward. He had to forge ahead. "I was hiding in the stables Jim and heard what was said. I also saw Mr Fredricks doing things to sabotage the tack of the horses so that Uncle Bill would look bad." Dan knew he had just of loaded a whole lot onto the shoulders of Jim Frayne.

Jim was looking pale and obviously upset by his claims. He was going to tell Dan not to be stupid any second, he could feel that. Dan turned away, "it was my mistake to say something Jim, I should go", he said. He had taken one step before Jim's hand latched around him wrist and held on. Dan just managed restrained himself from reacting violently.

Jim had been shocked by Dans confession and knew that Dan could be making it up to get rid of the men that were occupying his uncles time . Yet his obvious reluctance in saying anything when he could not be believed was coming through strongly. Dan was used to being seen as a trouble maker, the one who could lie. Jim was also thinking about Regan questioning them on whether they had been in the stables. He too would have reasons to want Mr Fredricks gone. So perhaps that's why he had not elaborated upon his question when asked. It was an awkward position for both Dan and Regan to be in. At least Dan had come to him about his fears. But he really only had one answer

"Dan you should tell my father what you suspect", Jim said. Dan shook his head, "what proof do I have Jim". They can just say it is all part of preparing for the competition." All I can say for certain is my instincts tell me they are up to no good". Jim took that in soberly and made a decision.

"I will watch them Dan and gather my own evidence. Then I will talk to my father", he stated. Dan thought about that, it could be dangerous. "Just start where I did, ask your father what Mr Reynolds was doing here". If your dad started feeling uncomfortable about being in the competition then he could end your involvement. That would lead to the men leaving, which is our ultimate goal. " Dan took a breath, "I have heard some of the scary things the bob whites have been involved in, I don't want to be the one who puts you in further danger." Jim nodded, he agreed with Dan, his method was less likely to cause a problem for the Bob whites. He looked at his friend, "I will do what you suggest ,in the meantime Dan, stay away from them". Dan thought that was probably the wisest thing to do. "Thanks for listening Jim', he said. Jim nodded, "thanks for sharing Dan I know it was not easy. You did the right thing though. I will help you work it out." He thought for a moment. "Lets not involve Trix though, that will only lead to trouble". "Don't worry I won't say a thing to her", Dan swore solemnly.

"Come on then, lets join the others", Jim suggested. Dan joined up with the other bob whites outside. "lets get out of here and go to skating", Trixie suggested. Nobody argued with that. They all felt like they needed to be away from the stables at that moment. Jim decided to talk to his father later.

They stopped off at the kitchen to collect supplies to take with them. "I will put some things together for you", the kitchen staff told Jim. He knew that once the cooks moved into the kitchen it was off bounds to anyone else. So he backed away, going outside to wait. Celia the maid, helped fill water bottles for all of them to take. She was just about finished when Ivan Fredricks came into the kitchen. "I was just looking for Mr Wheeler", he said. 'Well he's not here", Celia replied. She found herself not really liking this man for some reason. "I can see that", Ivan replied levely. He noticed she had a line of bottles ready upon the bench. "You look busy, perhaps I could help", Ivan hinted "I am just getting some supplies ready for Master Jim and his friends. They are going skating", Celia explained. "Well they should not interrupt you when you are obviously busy with other things. I could help by giving them their drinks", Ivan said. Celia found herself smiling and relaxing. He was just being helpful. "That would be kind of you Mr Fredricks ",she said handing him a bag as well so he could easily carry all of the bottles.

Ivan took the water bottles out into another room and looked them over. It was fairly easy to guess which one belonged to Daniel Mangan as it had his name written along the bottom. He unscrewed the top and then reached into his pocket for a small sachet. Emptying its contents into the bottle, he shook the water about to make sure anything was not visible. Satisifed the water looked normal he secured the lid. Then he causally passed the bottles to another member of Wheelers staff with the instruction to give it to the teens. If anyone questioned him later he could just say he got an urgent call and had to get someone else to run the errand.

He returned to the stables, " I have taken care of Daniel Mangan for awhile", he said in polish to his colleagues. "How", they wanted to know. "Well very soon, he is going to get very sick", he explained with a smile. "it is nothing fatal of course, just enough for a tummy ache. But he will need monitoring and that will get the uncle out of the way for awhile". The other men smiled.

Dan enjoyed the feeling of the cold air swirling around him as he skated. He noticed though that both Brian and Mart had stopped skating to look up at the sky. Whem Trixie joined them moment later he knew something was on their mind. He slowed then stopped beside them to ask, "what is it". "I have not seen a sky like that for awhile", Brian , told him."It means a storm is coming", Mart stated, "and it could be a bad one. " Do you know when it will hit us", Dan asked. He trusted that the Belden's, who had lived in the area for years would know something like that. "That cloud is just sitting there, it could be a day or longer. But it is coming", Brian said firmly. "We all have jobs to do when a storm threatens,"Brian looked over at Dan,"we will need your help Dan". Dan already felt a little tired from all the skating, so took a swig of his water to help refresh his body. "Let's quickly drop the skates back , then continue home", Trixie said to her brothers.

They all hurried back to the manor house. Where they found Mr Wheeler listening to the weather reports. "It sounds like something nasty is coming, heavy snowfall and freezing temperatures are predicted within the next couple of days.", he stated. "We thought the sky looked odd", Brian agreed.

Dan listened and found his spirits lifting. The bad weather was going to put a stop to training for the competition. It might even cause Mr Fredricks and his helpers to leave. "I have let the household staff know and we are preparing everything", Mr Wheeler stated. "Mr Fredricks , Mr Longhill and Mr Anderson are going to leave this evening. They were quite upset about that at first, but I was insistent. We don't need extra people around when a storm is threatening".

Jim felt calm settle over him then, his father had solved the problem of the men for the moment. Dan should have felt relieved , instead there was a distinctly unpleasant sensation centred around his middle. When a stomach cramp severe enough to make him groan passed through his body he reached out and supported himself on Jim Frayne.

The others had turned to look at him and saw his normal colouring pale rapidly. Seconds later it seemed that Dan was about to collapse on the spot .Mr Wheeler actually put his hand out on the other side to support him, the first time the man had ever tried to touch him. "Dan are you alright", he asked in concern. Dan could not answer him because another violent cramp was gripping him ,he groaned again. "Take him to Regan", Mr Wheeler told the Bob whites. Dan had both Jim and Brian supporting him as they guided him up to his Uncle's apartment.

They found Bill Regan eating lunch. He regarded his pale looking nephew soberly, Dan looked really unwell. He found concern rushing up within him ."Put him on my bed and lets just check him out", he told Jim. Dan was gently laid down.

He found that was uncomfortable and kept twisting away slightly. "I have a very sore stomach ",he explained. A wave of nausea rose up then, making him pale even further. He clamped his mouth shut, hoping it was going to stop him being very sick all over his uncles bed.

"I'll give the doctor a call", Bill said worriedly. The bob Whites stayed near Dan while Regan was on the phone. Dan closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his stomach under control.

"The doctor will call in about 20 minutes from now", Bill stated. He looked over at all of the people gathered around his bed. "I think Dan needs some quiet, why don't you all help out Mr Wheeler", Bill hinted. It was clearly a dismissal and Mr Wheeler led the others out of the apartment. 'I am not sure how long Bill is going to be busy caring for Dan", Matt Wheeler stated. "I will have to ask Mr Fredricks and the others to stay on and help us out".

Jim found himself biting his lip. Dan's words about the men wanting to get rid of Bill Regan were running through his head. Now of course Bill had been drawn away from the horses to care for Dan. Surely that was just a coincidence. It did put worrying images in his head.

Even though the others were still there with him Jim decided he had to say something. "Thinking about Mr Fredricks and the others has me wondering why Mr Reynolds turned up unexpectedly to visit the stables", Jim mentioned. He saw the others stare at him in surprise. Matt Wheeler pulled a face, "I did ask Mr Reynolds why he had come and it seemed to be that he had heard a rumour that the stables were not well managed and the horses in poor condition. He did not say where the rumour came from though. Bill and I were both upset about the claims. I had my suspicions that it could be one of Mr Fredricks helpers, though he assured me they were all professionals. He claimed that there were people that would make claims like that to get rid of fellow competitors. That was one of the reasons I wanted Mr Fredricks and his colleagues to leave , I am beginning to have doubts about this whole competition. It seems to have a lot more pressures than I suspected. However now we have a storm coming I will need their help with the horses. After that well, I will decided if this competition is worth all the fuss it is causing". Matt Wheeler wound down.

Jim marginally relaxed, it sounded like his father had doubts and that could lead to the men leaving permanently. He could feel Trixie's gaze burn into him. But she did not have time to make any comments as Brian and Mart were leading her away.

Trixie complained to Brian, "something is going on with those men Brian. It is not just me who thinks that. Brian inwardly sighed, it was hard to rein in Trixie's impulses to investigate anything she thought was suspicious. "Look Trix we have work to do at home, with the storm coming we have a lot to prepare. I honestly don't see how those men can cause trouble, they will be busy too." Trixie looked partly mollified. He relaxed somewhat, confident that Trixie would be too busy to investigate further.

Xxx

Back in Bill's apartment Doctor Ferris was gently examining Dan noting the teen was very pale and was in obvious pain. Even though Dan flinched when he touched his stomach Doctor Ferris could find nothing definite that could be causing that pain. That led to a conclusion,"it looks like you may have food poisoning Dan", the Doc explained. He turned to Bill, "I will give him something to help with the nausea". If he gets any worse, then you may have to take him into the hospital. For now though, just keep monitoring him. The doctor drew some blood to analyse, then covered Dan back up. "It is better if he just rests here, rather than moving him anywhere else." He patted Dan's shoulder, 'I know you feel terrible Dan, it will pass", he reassured.

Soon Bill and Dan found themselves alone. It was the perfect opportunity to ask Dan some questions. His eyes were closed though and Bill was reluctant to disturb him. He moved away into his kitchenette to make himself coffee. All was quiet for awhile. Bill prowled around restlessly, wondering how Mr Fredricks and the others were doing with the horses. He really wanted to go down and see. That of course would be the wrong thing to do, he knew. Dan's welfare had to come first.

Looking over at his nephew, he saw his eyes were opening again and he was studying he wall in front of the bed. When Bill followed his line of sight, he found himself staring at the only picture he had of his sister. Sudden anxiety welled up inside Bill, he now had an opening to begin a conversation. "The photo was taken shortly before she left to go off with Tim Mangan", Bill told Dan. "I never heard from her again after that",he finished . There was an undertone of bitterness in his own voice that made him cringe, Dan was now going to say nothing. Dan could hear the pain within the tone and knew how his uncle felt, he too was familiar with loss.

What could he say, he wondered. His loss was very recent, his uncle had yers of pain inside. No wonder he had an attitude sometimes, Dan realized .Bill too searched from within his place of pain for something to help them both move forward. Dan in the meantime had the words come into his mind, no accusations , no avoidances, just a simple truth, "I lost her too uncle Bill", he said. Bill found tears in his eyes then and found himself fighting to remain calm. He had to ask the next painful question, no matter how horrible the answer may be. "Did she tell you that I would not want you",Bill said in a half strangled mutter. Dan found himself flinching as the pain of the question made him feel sick. Bill saw his reaction and decided he was pushing too hard. He should just let Dan rest. "Sorry", he said quickly ,moving away from the bed to face the kitchen. He felt the need to get back into control.

Dan fought off the nausea . He could see his uncle faced away from him, his body tense,as he held onto his pain. No matter how bad he felt now physically, he knew his uncle needed an answer. "She told me, that she broke a promise to you Uncle Bill and that it was unforgivable. "You don't tell a child you will come back for him, then don't . It was a terrible thing to do and I should pay for that. He should never have anything to do with me after that". I am sorry you will have to pay the price for my betrayal Dan, we are both out of his life forever", that's what she said.

Dan could not help bursting into sudden tears after saying that. He remembered feeling joy when his mother had told him about his uncle, that joy though had only turned to pain.

For a moment Bill was motionless, as he absorbed the shock of his nephews words. He could hear his sisters guilt reflected within Dans words. It was a guilt born of her love for him and it had obviously affected her deeply. He had loved her to with a passion that had been torn apart by her leaving. His life had moved on slowly amidst the pain of believing he had nothing left of her love. But he did and it was sitting on his bed, in tears. He could keep blaming his sister and reflecting that blame upon Dan, or he could move onward. Without further thought he found himself moving, away from a corner where he was alone and toward his nephew. He found himself wrapping his arms around him and not holding back his own tears.

They sat like that just feeling their own grief for a long moment. When they both finally raised their heads to look at each other, it was with a sudden new connection.

Bill sighed sadly, "I can't say that I would not have felt angry if she had contacted me Dan. But I wish she at least had given me a choice ."

Dan touched his own tears gently. "I think past pain, influenced her feelings", he acknowledged. "We both know what broken promises feel like." Bill found himself frowning at that, what was Dan talking about. "Who broke promises Dan', he asked gently. "My father, uncle Bill, he too looked us both in the eye and promised he would come back from his trip overseas, he never did", Dan replied softly. His throat felt so dry and he still felt sick. The feelings were not all caused by food poisoning he knew.

Bill touched Dan's hand gently, "I know that must have felt awful Dan, I don't think you father thought he'd die though". Dan looked down at his uncles bed. He said nothing for a long minute before finally telling his uncle his own personal pain. "Dad did not die then Uncle Bill, it was a whole year later in another woman's bed." He lied to us both".I guess that is what made it harder for mother. She felt like it was justice for what she did to you. That feeling only bit deeper when she knew she was dying ,as she could not promise not to leave me".

That made Dan cry again and Bill just hold him as his own pain swirled around him. He fought understanding within his pain. So Patty had known she was going to die, then why could she have not at least tried to reach out, for Dan's sake.

He shook that off, he could not go back now,but he could let Dan know what he would have done. "Had I known I would have helped her, no questions, no hesitation', he said firmly without doubt.

Dan could hear the sincerity within his uncles words. Deep down within himself he knew he had always hoped that that is what his uncle would say. His uncle had been open and honest with him. They were a step closer to healing all the pain that lay between them. He could close that gap some more by making a confession. "Mom only told me about you when she knew she was dying. She had terminal cancer and had a few months left to live. I knew she would fight to stay with me, but I could see she was losing that fight, little by little. I did not want her to die without resolving what had happened between you." Dan took a breath, "that's why I tried to find you".

Bill's felt his mouth fall open as yet another shock hit him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Confession

Trixie did not have a lot of time to reflect upon Mr Fredricks and his colleagues when she got home as she was too busy helping her mother. After dinner time she really felt too tired for much thought at all. Looking over at the youngest Belden Trixie felt a wave of sympathy rise up . Bobby's face had that pinched scared look that told her he was over thinking about the approaching storm. "We will al be here together", she told him softly. Bobby reached to take her hand, "there will be thunder, lighting and the wind will be singing, he said fearfully. That singing sound was like thousands of ghostly voices calling to him and usually kept him awake for hours. "You can come sleep in my room", Trixie offered without hesitation. Bobby smiled at her. She led him away to his room then and was about to settle him with a story when she saw piles of paper all over his bed. "What are these Bobby", she asked. "Those are my spy papers", her brother said. "Oh", Trixie remarked, "a game, you were playing with Terry and Larry ".

"Well I started it", Bobby explained. Trixie thought that was going to be the end of that discussion as Bobby seemed to not want to say more about this particular game. She moved the papers over ,carefully stacking them at the side of his bed. They wold be disposed of only when Bobby had forgotten about the game. He was often fixated upon one game for awhile and anything associated with that game was hoarded in his room until he found a new interest. If anyone touched his stuff he would scream and cry for a long time. Looking at the amount of papers, it seemed that Bobby's interest in spies was going to involve a lot of mess. She wondered how he had chosen that interest.

"They seemed to be saying a lot more than just about icecreams", Bobby said moments later when she had chosen his favourite book and was sitting beside him on the bed. "What", Trixie remarked, now she felt confused. Sometimes Bobby's thoughts followed patterns that were not logical. "Those men, in the woods", Bobby said.

Trixie found the book slipping from her fingers . It hit the ground with a thump that was loud enough to make her brother jump. She could feel her interest rising but knew she had to take things slowly or else Bobby would go off on another path and nothing would ever make sense. It seemed Bobby's interest in spies had a catalyst in something he had observed. "Bobby what are you talking about", Trixie asked carefully. Bobby looked at his sister and wondered why she did not understand. It seemed like Trixie never did. Then he remembered what his teacher said about starting at the beginning of his story. He went through the order of things in his mind then told his sister. "Well I was in the woods with Danny and we saw those men from the stables, the strange ones. They were talking this spy code", Bobby's voice became more animated. "Danny is a good spy himself, he knows how to creep without being seen and he knows how to break spy code".

Now that statement had Trixie really interested and beginning to get the sense something important had been going on that day. Dan had obviously been involved somehow and she wanted to know more about that as well. But she could not ask too many questions of her brother or make them too complex or else he would stop talking. Frist an easy question, well she hoped it was. "What do you mean by spy code", Trixie asked. "Well they were not making sense", Bobby said. "They stood just talking and talking and talking. Danny and I hid until they were gone. Then he said I should look at some books and try and break the code."

So that meant Dan had been up near manor house and close to the stables around the time of the 'strange incident'. She needed to know more. "Did Dan go with you", Trixie asked. "Na, don't know where he went. He did not go back through the woods though, Danny would get lost without me", Bobby stated proudly.

Trixie tried to make sense of all Bobby had told her. She put that information with the other observations from the day. She had been riding in the arena are just outside the stables. At first Mr Underhill, Mr Anderson and Mr Fredricks had all been there. Then that other man had arrived unexpectedly to look at the stables. She and the other Bob whites had really wanted to go and see what was happening. But were told no by Mr Fredrick's. So they had stayed and she had continued to practice. She had noticed that Mr Fredricks himself had left the group. He had not gone in the direction of the stables though.

They could not quite see the stable door from the other side of the arena and curiously that was where the other men had made them move. Then of course there was the fact that Regan had asked them if they had been in the stables around the time of Mr Reynolds visit. Although he had not elaborated when asked, it seem obvious someone had been in the stables at the same time Mr Reynolds was there and something had happened. Regan had not sounded angry. Still it had all been high on the mysterious list. Now she had more information she knew there were two possibilities for the person in the stables Mr Fredricks and Dan. One of them could have entered when they were busy on the other side of the arena.

But why was that important and what did it have to do with Bobby and Danny hearing the men talk spy code. That would have happened just before they started practicing Trixie thought.

It was obvious something was going on and perhaps Dan knew more than he was telling them. Trixie was tempted to ring and ask him, right now. But it was getting late and Dan was sick, so it would not be a good time. Tomorrow she was going to find out exactly what was going on.

Returning her attention to Bobby she found him already asleep. She knew that her mind would be too busy spinning with ideas to follow the same path very quickly.

Xxxx

At Regan's apartment over the stables things had gone quiet again. Dan had his eyes closed once again. His colouring had improved slightly though he still could not move much without feeling sick. Regan had ordered a mattress to sleep upon, determined not to leave Dan's side.

He was anxious to know more about Dan's search for him. Obviously it had not gone well and there were deeps regrets with that. He could not get caught up in the past constantly though as he recognised that it had held him back from moving on with his relationship with Dan.

"I asked mother a little about you", Dan's words had him once agin snapping his mind from his reverie.

"She did tell me a bit, well enough to at least have an idea where to start a search", Dan said.

Then he went silent again and this time Regan knew it was not to do with feeling ill. He had a guarded look upon his face, like he was holding back on something. Whatever it was, it felt like something important, yet unpleasant. Forge forward carefully Bill, he told himself, keep your emotions under control. He thought about what Patty could have told Dan about what she knew about him as a young child that could have been relevant years later.

"She said you loved horses", Dan's words echoed the thought that had just come into his head.

Dan found himself being quiet again after that. To continue meant he had to tell his uncle the whole painful story, to finally confess his deepest fears. He could see from the look on his uncles face that he suspected something was wrong already. So may be this would be easier than he thought.

"How did that help you search", Bill asked carefully. He could feel his heart beat speeding up and the idea he was treading upon thin ice grew in his mind. "A few times I skipped school and went to look at stables and any other places I could think of that had horses. In the holidays I went on a horse camp", Dan said softly, his eyes down on the bed away from his uncles gaze. He recognized this horrible feeling rising in him as the image of the big black horse that had prompted his terror grew in his mind. His body began to shake and without even thinking about it he found himself dissolving into tears.

Regan froze and looked at his sobbing obviously scared nephew. The topic of discussion and Dan's reaction told him something very important. It hit him hard like a sucker punch to the guts and left him reeling. Everything he had observed about Dan working in the stables around the horses suddenly made sense. It also made him feel really bad for missing the obvious. "I am such an idiot", he said it loudly and clearly making sure that Dan knew that he meant it. He reached out and took his nephews hand in his own, "something happened, didn't it Dan, something that made you feel afraid of horses. Then you could not tell me because…", Bill found tears coming into his own eyes, "I am such an idiot", he repeated brokenly.

Dan looked at his uncles reaction, he was honestly distressed and that made Dan feel both better and worse. Better because he knew that his uncle now understood why his learning around the horses was so slow and worse because he really should have told him a while ago.

"You just loved the horses so much uncle Bill and because I could not do the same,I felt like I did not belong", Dan said softly. He had not intended to have any accusation within his voice but it came out slightly anyway. Now probably his uncle was going to get angry. It seemed to be his default position.

Bill clearly heard the hint of scorn in the tone and felt like he honestly deserved every inch of what Dan was giving him. He had not once ever stopped to wonder why Dan behaved as he did in the stables, just assuming he was being difficult. In many instances he had lost his temper and yelled at Dan. It had just made things so much worse. Even now he could see that Dan expected him to react again. So he did not. He simply said with feeling, "I am so sorry Dan, I have behaved poorly and not helped you at all."He sighed "I really wish you could have told me, but understand why you did not".

Dan looked at him ,seeing the distress and feeling that for the first time they were actually talking to each other and not being offended by what was said. He knew that he had not tried to make things easier for his uncle. All he could think of that his uncle was not the parent he wanted.

He knew he had been running away from feeling close again, just in case he lost that love as well. It was time to stop running. His uncle had pulled his hand away and sat with tears running down his face to pool in puddles upon his bed. Dan reached forward and took one hand tightly in his own. "I am sorry too Uncle Bill, he said sincerely. "Part of me didn't really want to try to get to know you. I guess I have just lost too much", he told his uncle. Bill could feel Dan's hand strong and warm in his own and squeezed it gently. "I understand that too Dan. Loss hurts so much, it feels like we can never recover. But we can, through at least trying to learn about each other." Bill took a breath, things were actually feeling a little clearer now. "So do you actually know how to ride", he asked Dan. "Dan nodded, "it was alright at first. Then I met the stable owner, he had this big black like Jupiter. I am not sure which of them was the meanest". When I did not carry out his instructions as fast as he wanted the guy pushed me into the stables and had the horse stand over me and lash out", Dan shook again, just thinking about that time.

Bill was horrified. No wonder Dan was so afraid, of the horses and maybe sometimes even him in his angry or frustrated times. He could now understand why Jupiter had lashed out at Dan, he felt his fear. Jupe's reaction had just made Dan more fearful. It was going to be a long process to get Dan to a place where he wanted to ride again, if he wanted to of course. He knew he needed to say what he thought about how the stable owner had acted. "That man sounded like he really knew nothing about horses and how to treat them Dan. They would not normally act like that. I would really like to find him and have a few words with him", it came out sounding more like his 'words' would involve something else. Dan believed him, he knew the passion his uncle had for horses and so far none of them had acted like the one on horse camp. He wondered on the way forward now he had told his uncle everything. There were many things his uncle could say, yet when he said ," you don't have to ride again Dan, we can think up another way of you helping Mr Maypenny", Dan was actually shocked. His uncle was offering him a way out. He was doing out out of compassion for him, because he thought that was what Dan wanted.

Dan thought about that carefully. It would of course make his life easier. Everyone else though would need to do a lot more work. Being around the calmer Wheeler horses had at least given him the impression that not all horses were like wild. He also recognized that now his uncle understood about his fears he would work in a totally different way with him. "I believe you do know a lot about horses Uncle Bill", he said slowly. Then he sucked in his fear and held on tight to his uncle hands, "I trust you to help me work it out", he said. Bill knew that those words were a huge leap for Dan and found himself letting fresh tears run down his face. "Thank you for that trust", he said to Dan," I won't let you down", he said it firmly looking Dan directly in the face. He vowed to not break this promise, ever. Now they were both smiling. Bill found that smile changing for a moment, when all that Dan had said gave him the answer to something he had asked himself earlier.

Before he had come up to have lunch Marjorie Trask had asked him if he had seen Dan. He had found out that his nephew had come up to the Manor house earlier with Bobby Belden. Marjorie, had been entertaining Bobby and the Lynch twins and had no idea where Dan had gone .

After hearing what Dan had told him about being around horses before Regan had a suspicion on where Dan might have been. "Where you in the stables when Mr Reynolds was present", he asked.

Dan felt a gasp of surprise sneaking out, he thought his uncle would not have noticed. He could feel this wariness come upon him then, shutting out the closeness that had come between him and his uncle. He felt like he was going to get in trouble again.

Bill saw the expression and guessed what Dan was feeling. He too could feel that wall springing up. Awhile ago, he would have not known what to say to help, now he did. "I had altered the Strawberry's saddle myself Dan. You see I really did not want to be part of this competition anymore. It just felt way too grand for an ex runaway like myself. I did not feel like I could fit in. So I sabotaged the tack. Then somehow it got fixed and Mr Reynolds was singing my praises", Bill stroked Dans hand, indicating he was not angry just puzzled. "Why did you fix the changes Dan, I thought you did not like those men and wanted them gone", Bill asked.

Dan was astounded by his uncles confession and it made it easier for him to tell him everything.

Bill was frowning by the time Dan had wound down. Reflecting upon everything that had happened he could easily see now that the men were indeed trying to get rid of him. "The only reason I can think of for them to do that was because they believe I do not belong in that competition". They are the ones who want to showcase themselves in front of the Royals and receive any gains that will give them".He smiled at Dan, "thanks for defending my honor. It must have been difficult for you to do". Dan acknowledged the truth of that.

"So what do we do about those men Uncle Bill", Dan asked. "What you said could be right. But they give me this bed feeling, especially Mr Fredricks. There is just something about him, that makes me feel like I need to run away". Dan paused uncertainly knowing he was not exactly being logical. He saw his uncle think about his words then nod,"I think I know what you mean Dan', he agreed. Tomorrow "I will talk to Mr Wheeler again Dan, and tell him how I feel and what I did. I think he would actually understand my feelings and take them into consideration. He really does not like those men much either and has nearly decided to pull out of the competition."

Dan nodded. It really felt like it was all going to work out.

xxxxxxxx

In the stables Mr Fredricks was also talking about Mathew Wheeler, "I think that getting Reynolds to come was the wrong move. Wheeler and that groom are closer than I thought . He did not like the accusations against him. Now he is considering pulling out of the competition. " We can fix that though", Mr Anderson told him. "Yes we could but there are other concerns. "When I was down at the store, that nosy Mr Lytell told me some more about Mr Regan's nephew. He was formerly a gang member and that gang was the Cowhands. "Mr Anderson and Mr Underhill both nodded soberly. 'That makes him a higher risk than I had initially thought", Fredricks told them. "In light of all that and this upcoming storm, I am going to move our plans forward".

Mr Anderson started to frown, '"that will mess up all the plans we have already set in motion". "I am aware of that. But there are alternatives in place that will work out just as well. Mr Lytell asked me if I was attending the town meeting tomorrow. The town needs to be prepared for the approaching storm and the best way to involve everyone, is to get them together and organize what their roles will be', Fredricks was smiling . 'It could not be better, the whole town together in one place, all preoccupied". they will even have a dinner together to make sure everyone is well fed in case the snowfall is so heavy it traps people in their homes, "Of course I said we would attend. I have let Mr Wheeler know we will make our own way there. He has confirmed all the staff will also attend, so we will have an empty house".

Mr Anderson and Mr Underhill were now both smiling as well. "The rest of the plans we made have been brought forward. By this time tomorrow it will all be over and we will be away from this place", Fredricks confirmed. He felt his anticipation rising, this was all going to work out. Soon they would have a lot more money and Wheeler and the others could do nothing to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- lightning strikes

Dan found his sleep to be restless, awaking many times wondering where he was. I am still at uncle Bill's place, he confirmed as he dragged himself off the double bed and over to the kitchen area. He opened the fridge and found his drink bottle inside. Getting it out he took a sip of the cool water. It was the same water that Celia had put into the bottle yesterday. He did not think drinking the older water would hurt him and it was cooler and more soothing than the tap water.

Turning around he studied his sleeping uncle, lying on the mattress beside the bed. For the first time he actually felt that it would work out alright between the two of them. It was just a shame they would be living apart. Returning to bed Dan wiggled about a little before settling.

He immediately started to dream. It was a familiar one, of the day he was arrested. In his dream everything was larger than it had been in reality. One particular scene played out relentlessly, the moment that the authorities had moved in. He was standing upon the roof again looking down at the cowhands and that other man running. Then the dream jumped forward to the moment he had seen the man who had been leading them, fire at the authorities then the gunfire was returned. It was like slow motion, his eyes were focused upon the man's body, the tense muscles, the fear upon his face. Then he crumpled to the ground and Dan let out a yell.

He sat bolt upright on the bed as he awakened rapidly from the dream. His stomach ached again, twisting with an intensity that had him gasping for a moment . He took a few breaths trying to calm himself. Below him on the mattress his uncle slept on, oblivious to his now fading nightmare. Why was he dreaming about that moment he wondered. He would have thought it would be the nightmare about the horses that would be fresh in his mind after the talk with his uncle. Maybe it was the man's face , so contorted with fear ,so… Dan found himself opening his mouth in shock, "no way", he said to himself. It had suddenly hit him why he had that dream, why he saw that man's face, because the man who had led the cowhands that night resembled Ivan Fredricks. That guy had about two days worth of whisker growth on his face, so it had been hard to determine his age, the semi darkness had not helped either.

Yet how was that possible, he had seen the man fall to the ground, shot by the authorities. But then he had not actually seen any blood, just the collapse and had not waited around to see what happened next. Slipping from the bed Dan stood beside his uncles mattress intending on waking him and telling him this new information. His hand stopped short of reaching out, he had no proof, just an impression. He had seen that man for only a short time, and it was possible it was only a resemblance.

His uncle could do nothing about his latest revelation. But he did know someone who might tell him more. In the semi darkness he moved over to the phone. He found his stomach cramping again for a moment and stopped to rest. When the cramp passed he reached out for the phone and dialed a number from memory. "You have reached the desk of Detective Harold Fyne, Manhattan precinct, NYPD, I m not able to take your call at the moment…", the tapes message gave him a number to ring if it was urgent. He could ring off and redial that number. But then he would be dealing with a stranger. This detective was the one he had attacked on the night he had been arrested and the one who had found his uncle. He hoped he remembered him. "This is Daniel Mangan, you might remember me as the gang member from the Cowhands you arrested. Anyway I want to know what happened to the man who was leading the gang that night, I did not know his name, I just saw him get shot, well maybe shot, " gosh he was rambling. "The thing is there is a man here in Sleepyside that looks like him, without the whiskers. I know it can't be, but he gives me this strange feeling. Anyway just let me know okay", Dan rambled off the Wheelers phone number then rang off. He would probably not get called back he reflected, he had sounded rather mixed up.

Returning to the bed, he tried to settle back to sleep. His stomach was cramping again though. Obviously he was not totally over the food poisoning. He sat still hoping the wave of nausea would pass.

Xxxxx

Trixie had also had a restless night as worry kept her awake. She would definitely have to work on that if she did indeed take up a career as a detective. She could not lie awake every night worrying about cases, or she would be constantly exhausted.

When the light finally began to filter through the curtains and she saw that it was 6 am she slipped out of bed and went to the phone in the hall. She told herself it was not too early to call the stables.

Surprisingly the phone only rang once before it was picked up. "Yes", it was Dan's voice, not Bill Regan's and Trixie found her anticipation rising. "Dan I was calling to see how you were", Trixie began. She began with the pleasantry thinking that It was always better to get people relaxed before launching into hard questioning . Dan was not fooled, "it is 6 am Trixie, that's a little early to ring", he said bluntly. "Why did he have a feeling ,she had called for entirely different reasons. He braced himself. "Yes, I suppose", Trixie agreed. She took a breath, just tell him how you feel she thought. "I was worried Dan. Something is going on with Mr Fredricks and those other men and I have a feeling you know more than you are saying". There she had said what was on her mind, now he could either hang up or tell her off.

Dan was tempted to hang up but knew that would not make Trixie back off. "Look Trix stay out of it okay. I do not like those men, or think they are safe to be around. Uncle Bill will talk to Mr Wheeler about them today and", Dan paused and felt a gasp escape as his stomach cramped again.

Trixie heard the pain in his voice, "oh Dan, are you still sick, Brian thought you should be feeling better today". Dan had been feeling better and was searching in his mind for the reason why the nausea had come back. He had not eaten anything, only drinking water. "Who filled our water bottles", he found the question popping out before he could really think about it more. "I guess it was Celia", Trixie replied. She had a frown on her face as she tried to follow where Dan's thoughts were leading. "Why", she asked.

Dan paused, as he did not know what else to say. They had all drunk out of their bottles and he was the only one who had got sick,so it could not have anything to do with the water. "No reason", he finally told Trixie firmly. "I am sure I'll feel better soon." "Look Trixie, I appreciate the concern but please let Uncle Bill work out the problem with those men. It is something I think he needs to do, all on his own", Dan told his friend. Trixie could hear the sincerity in Dan's voice and knew he was right. This was an opportunity for Regan to speak out and protect Dan's welfare as well as his own. "Alright", she conceded, "I will stay out of it". We will see you later at the town meeting". "Yes", Dan agreed.

He hung up after that and padded over to the refrigerator. He took out his water bottle and looked inside at the contents, then took a sniff. It smelt alright. But he could not think of anything else that could have caused his problem. Perhaps he had just been more senstive than the others who had all drunk the water for years. He would have to ask Dr Ferris about that when he visited.

"Dan are you alright", his uncles voice actually made him jump. His uncle was standing behind him.

Dan faced him and decided to test their new found closeness by saying, "I am not alright Uncle Bill". He went on to tell his uncle about the dream and how he had felt after drinking the water in his drink bottle.

Bill found himself going rapidly pale. This was sounding more serious by the second. But they still had nothing to go on. "I am going to ask Celia about the water', he told Dan. He left his nephew for the moment and went down stairs. He knew he need not worry that it was early morning. The staff of the houe were always up and busy at this time. He found Celia on her way downstairs to the main hall. "I wanted to ask you about Dan's water bottle, did you fill it up", Regan said.

Celia turned to face him, wondering about the question. Neither of them saw Mr Underhill come along the corridor behind them, stop then duck behind a wall. "Yes, I did Bill. Then Mr Fredricks came in and offered to take the bottles to the others. Why", Celia asked. Bill felt a cold shiver assail him as Dan's words about Mr Fredricks wanting to get rid of him hit hard. He had left the stables to care for Dan thinking that his illness was only a case of bad timing. But now he had doubts. Still he did not want to worry Celia. "Oh no reason", he stated .

He walked out in the corridor and stopped. Now what should he do. There was no evidence that Mr Fredricks had tampered with Dans drinking water. If he went to Mr Wheeler with an unfounded allegation of this nature he could get into serious trouble if he turned out to be wrong.

He decided he would get the evidence he needed first. Turning again he went back in the direction of the stairs to his apartment.

Mr Underhill quickly ducked out again once Bill Regan was gone and headed down to the stables.

"Did you bring our breakfast",Mr Anderson asked him. "No I did not, Mr Underhill stated. "Bill Regan was talking to the maid and he was asking about his nephews water bottle".

Mr Fredricks sighed loudly, "maybe spiking his water was not such a great move. Still at the moment he has no proof. We cannot wait for him to get that proof though, because that might just make the authorities get involved. Lets go and see Wheeler now. I know just what to say to dampen things down again".

He quickly made his way to Matt Wheelers office and knocked on the door. He could hear the radio loudly proclaiming may weather warnings as he was told to enter.

"It looks like that storm is moving a lot faster than anticipated", Matt said to Mr Fredricks."Yes that is certainly bad news",Fredrick's replied. He paused. "Look Mr Wheeler I came here to give you a confession. I have been less than ethical in my dealings with your groom deliberately making it more difficult for him. To be honest he did not seem the type that should be part of any royal event. I find though that I have changed my mind about him. He will be a find addition to the competition. In fact he no longer needs us to oversee his training . We have decided to leave town before the storm hits and leave you all in peace. I know I have been difficult at times and I do apologise for that. We look forward to seeing you all at the competition", he wound down.

Matt Wheeler nodded, 'he had picked up on the tension between Regan and these men and had not lke the subsequent ill feelings that had been around. From what he could gather, Mr Fredricks was confessing to calling Mr Reynolds, though he had not directly claimed responsibility for that. Still he was admitting that he had fostered those bad feelings and that was unacceptable behaviour. He had been going to pull out of the competition and demand that Fredricks and his colleagues left right away. Now the men were leaving of their own accord. Things would go back to normal and he could decide about the competition at a later stage.

"Thank you for being honest with me Mr Fredricks. Goodbye", he said. He was not going to thank the man for anything because frankly he and his colleagues had just been a nuisance. As for whether he would take further action, he decided he needed to call Mr Reynolds and tell him about the men's confession. He had of course checked these men out before he had let them stay and undertake observations and help with training. They had the highest credientials. But perhaps they had never shown another side, until now. He waited until Fredricks had shut the door behind him before going to the phone.

Fredricks, returned to the others announcing, "we are leaving now, get your things together and get in the car. We will wait until they all leave for the town meeting to come back. "

Neither Mr Anderson or Mr Underhill protested. They could see that things had the potential to end very badly for them if they stayed around now. It was better that Wheeler thought they had all left town.

Within 30 minutes they had all packed and were in Ivan's car heading out of the Wheelers driveway.

They passed another car coming into they driveway.

That was Doctor Ferris who had come to check on Dan. With a storm approaching he wanted to know that Dan's condition was stable and not likely to deteriote into anything that may require immediate hospitalization.

He found his patient on his uncles bed, still pale and still in discomfort. "Hmm, I was expecting an improvement Dan, maybe I was wrong about the food poisoning", he mused as he put on his gloves.

"What if he was reinfected ", Bill asked carefully, glancing at Dan and receiving a nod of approval . "Yes, that would bring the symptoms back", Dr Ferris confirmed. "Do you know the source, I could do some tests". Bill took a breath and passed over Dan's drink bottle. "He started feeling ill not long after drinking this. It was from the Wheelers tap and given to all the other Bob whites. Dan was the only one who got sick. Is it possible that something got into the water that made him ill".

Dr Ferris found his eyebrows arching up, "something got into the water, what do you mean", he asked.

Alright thought Bill just go ahead and say it, "that someone made Dan ill on purpose, to get me out of the way". Dr Ferris gasped loudly, "that is a serious allegation Bill", he stated. "I know which is why I need proof. Can the water be tested". "Yes it can", Ferris confirmed. "I will rush through the results Bill and get back to you as soon a possible." In the meantime if you know who is responsible, you should be careful around them. They do not sound like the best people. "

"Yeah they might try it on others", Bill reflected out loud. He knew then that he needed to go to Mr Wheeler now before the men had a chance to try out something that might be more damaging.

He left Dr Ferris checking on Dan and hurried to Mr Wheelers office. There he blurted out everything on his mind. He was expecting Mr Wheeler to be upset when he told him about sabotaging the horses tack himself, but he was surprised when the man nodded. "I should have thought more about how this competition would impact upon everyone", he stated. "It is a whole different world when you are associating with events patronized by Royals." I should have considered that you would feel inadequate, though you have no cause to feel that. You could hold your own in both what you know about horses and your standards of care Bill. Don't sell yourself short." He took a breath. "It seems you were right to feel uncomfortable about those men. Mr Fredricks was in here not long ago, claiming they had all been unethical and saying he was sorry. If he did something to Dan, then he needs to be more than sorry. I have already phoned Mr Reynolds who will look into the mens background again.

If the doctors tests come back positive I will phone him again. It may even lead to criminal charges", Wheeler stated. He saw Bill pale at that. "Of course any expenses for that would be my burden to bear", he added thinking that was the reason for Regan to go pale. "I was actually thinking more about Dan having to be in the spot light of any criminal proceeding. People do tend to focus on his past too much and think he has somehow deserved to be the victim", Bill found the words came out with a fierce intensity. Matt found himself smiling inwardly, Regan was acting like a bear with a cub he needed to protect and that gave him a surge of pride.

"I will keep Dan out of it if I can Bill", Matt stated. "As for Mr Fredrciks, he can't do anymore damage here, he and the others have left. We are well rid of them Bill. I certainly won't invite them to come back again", he said firmly. Bill let out a sigh of relief."Lets us shake off all these bad feelings that have been generated and enjoy this time before the storm hits. The town meeting will be a time to cnnnect with others as well as plan for the storm. I am sure there will also be a big party", Matt Wheeler smiled at that. He saw Bill finally relax and smile as well.

Xxxxx

It was about 90 minutes later that the Manor house fell silent . The town of Sleepyside was the opposite as residents all dressed in their warmest clothing descended upon the place. They met in the main road, which was a sea of people. Despite the gravity of the meeting the mood was bright and cheery. These were all friends enjoying this time to be together. Trixie held tightly to Bobby's hand as she looked for the other Bob whites. Jim was the easiest to make out and she started to make her way through the crowds to his side.

Back at the manor house a car pulled into the drive way, followed by two large trucks. They parked carefully making sure they could leave in a hurry if necessary. Mr Fredricks jumped out of his car ,followed by Mr Underhill and Mr Anderson, who had been driving the trucks.

"Look at that not a soul in sight", Ivan told his colleagues. They strode to the firmly locked stable doors, "Those photos you took of the locks will come in handy now", Fredricks stated as he used drill to break through the doors and disable the locking mechanism .

Opening the doors, he strode inside. "Lets get those horses out and loaded", he told the other two.

Tryell Anderhill immediately strode into Strawbeery's stable, put on the halter and easily led the horse out. Nadyn Anderson was not having similar luck with Jupiter. 'This is one mean shit of a horse", he grumbled as he was bitten, "maybe we should leave him behind". "No way", Ivan said firmly, "that one is worth more than the rest". Move aside and I will.."

He paused and found himself jumping when a familiar and unwelcome voice said loudly , "what the hell do you think you are doing".

He turned to find Bill Regan standing directly behind him . The groom had a very unhappy expression plastered all over his face. Ivan realized he had made an error in leaving the manor house early this morning as it had meant he did not see everyone leave. He had just assumed Bill Regan would follow his boss into the town for the meeting.

Balling his hands into fists Ivan replied calmly, 'we are stealing the horses of course" and hit his clenched fists with force straight at Bill Regan's face. He expected the groom to go down with one punch. What he did not expect was that Bill ducked under his fist and launched himself at his legs, trying to pull him down. It seemed the groom was a better fighter than he had anticipated. Staggering Ivan rained blows onto Bill's back.

Bill was consumed by pure anger and he barely felt the blows hammer into him. He hit out at Ivan and then kicked backward as he heard Mr Underhill come up behind him. Now it was 2 against one and he knew the odds were against him. He was not going to give up. Jamming himself backwards against the door he hoped it was enough to stop Mr Anderson coming to help his friends.

Then he hit out like a wild man. His whole body felt warm and his breath came out in harsh gasps as he hit out at the men while trying to avoid being hit himself. He always had been quick on his feet and would maneuver out the way of the other two. However they still managed to land the odd blow and Bill found himself tiring. He would have to pace himself if he wanted to win this battle. As Ivan moved closer again Bill launched another attack, managing to land a punch to the other mans face. He saw him waver on his feet for a moment ,which gave him a surge of confidence. In time he was sure he could win.

That was until Mr Andersons voice shouted "Stop now Mr Regan". Bill was determined not to listen, so what if he was outnumbered now by 3 to 1. He had aimed a kick at Ivan when a very familiar voice said "stop Uncle Bill". Bill immediately dropped his legs and hands down by his side and looked away from Ivan. Behind him Anderson had Dan securely in his arms. He noticed his nephew had blood dripping from his face. Dan had obviously put up a struggle.

He could feel his fear rising and pushed it down, getting angrier would only provoke these men. With Dan in their custody he now had to tread very carefully.

"Let him go", he requested. "I don't think you are in any position to tell us what to do", Ivan spat back. He landed a punch into Bill's guts that doubled him over.

Dan struggled again as he watched. He had been in the shower when the door had been busted almost off its hinges and he had been dragged out. All Mr Anderson had let him put on was underwear and a singlet. He had tried to hit the man but had quickly been overpowered. Anderson had not let him put on more clothes and he now felt chilled, even standing in the heated stables.

"You stop it too Daniel", Ivan stated firmly. "Yes don't fight Dan", Bill gasped out. "Do what they want", he added. Ivan smiled, "oh he won't be doing anything Mr Regan. You will though. We need to get that black horse into the truck". Do it now".

Bill kept his body loose as he responded. Anderson gave Dan into the custody of Ivan while he and Underhill followed him to Jupiter's stable. As he went to do their bidding he could not help wonder what the three men were going to do with them once they had what they wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- when it rains it pours

Obvlious to the drama going on at the stables Trixie joined the other Bob Whites in the town square. Over head the sky had darkened and the temperature was rapidly dropping. Small snow flurries were falling onto the streets. It was an almost magical scene and the younger children were trying to make snow balls to throw at their parents.

Trixie got a rapid update on the lastest events from Jim. She frowned as Jim told her about Regan having the suspicion Dan's water bottle had been tampered with. ''Now I know why Dan asked who had filled the bottle."I know Mr Fredricks apologized for being unethical, but that was going way too far. Why would you even do that. It seems to me there is another motive".

Jim sighed inwardly feeling that Trixie was still trying to find a way to involve herself when others had taken care of the matter. "It does not matter, since they have left Trix. Also with Dad reporting them to Mr Reynolds, they won't just get away with what they have done. It is likely they will lose their jobs and not be able to have anything further to do with the competiton".

Trixie was not comforted by that, it just seemed like the men had taken an awful risk when there was little to gain. Now they had left though, there was very little she could do about them.

"At least Regan and Dan will now get time together", Brian said. "Yeah and it sounds like things are finally going well between the two of them. That is one good thing to come out of this", Jim told her. "Right now they are probably watching a good movie and eating junk food", Mart said with a hint of envy.

Xxxxxx

Sitting down and relaxing was the fathest thing from Bills mind as he pulled Jupiter toward he large truck. The horse was picking up on the fact that something was going on and being extra stubborn.

Regan noted that Underhill and Anderson kept their distance, while still keeping him under constant scrutiny. Behind him Ivan Fredricks had Dan in a neck lock that looked distinctly uncomfortable . Regan had to try to defuse this situation and get these men as far away from Dan as possible. "You might need someone to help get Jupiter out of the truck at your destination", Regan said carefully. "Yeah well that's our job "Anderson growled. Regan ignored that suggesting, "Jupiter will be difficult for anyone , it's just his nature. If he is worth a lot of money then you can't abuse him. You could take me along to care for him". There that would hopefully get him to take Dans place as a captive.

Ivan just sneared, "no way Bill Regan, you'd be too much trouble. We will let the person who buys him deal with him. Now quit stalling and get him loaded. We need to get underway".

Bill cursed inwardly that his plan had not worked. He pulled Jupiter up the ramp and into the truck. As he did he studied the truck carefully burning its colour ,make and features into his brain. He wanted to make sure he could give a good description to the authorities. Of course he tried to make his study not too obvious.

Finally Jupiter was loaded and that meant all of the horses were on the trucks. Now what thought Bill. "I have done what you wanted now let Dan go", he suggested again. Ivan smirked at him,"oh finally we see your caring side". I will not let him go yet as I have not finished with you. Now get back inside the stables".

Bill hesitated, he could feel something in their manner that made his fear rise. When Ivan tightened his grip around Dan though and he started to splutter Bill quickly moved forward. He could see that Dan was ghostly pale, and shivering as the cold air leached into his barely clothed body. "Let Dan put some more clothes on, please", he asked calmly.

Ivan touched Dans cold cheek softly then spat out, "oh no he's less trouble like this and it makes you move faster".

Bill was almost running now in his haste to make Ivan get Dan inside.

In his grasp Dan could feel his body turning numb. The only warm parts were where Ivan's body touched his own. He realized what his uncle had been trying to do by offering to go with the men and felt a surge of fierce pride well up. He wished he could tell his uncle how much he meant to him.

That though would only give the men further cause to hurt either of them.

He let himself be dragged back into the stables feeling a little relief in his chilled body as the air warmed.

They took his uncle into one of the stalls. "Now sit down over there against that beam Mr Regan and put your hands behind your back", Ivan ordered. Again Bill dared to hesitate ,'not until you let Dan go", he said calmly.

Ivan stared at him slowly, then raised his hand and slapped Dan across the face. Dan felt the blow sting sharply and he almost fell. He was not going to give Ivan that satisfaction though and desperately kept his footing."Do it Mr Regan or you will watch as two of us take turns using him for a punching bag", Ivan growled.

Dan could hear from his tone that he was totally serious and felt a shiver of fear pass through him no matter how much he tried to keep that feeling hidden. "Ooh the little ex cowhand is afraid", Ivan mocked, "you must have been too soft for that life kid".

"Leave him alone", Bill said firmly as he slid to the ground and put his hands behind his back. It was only then that the other two men moved in, with long pieces of rope. They tied him very tightly to the beams. He could already feel the pain in his wrists as the rope bit deeply. Even though he was now completely at their mercy Bill still had to fight verbally to protect his nephew. "I have done everything you asked, now tie Dan here beside me", he stated.

Ivan moved Dan forward and gestured for the other men to find some rope. Bill found himself partially relaxing, once Dan was tied the men would leave and both of thme would be safe.

"On your knees Mangan", Ivan stated as he pushed Dan down hard. Dan expected to feel the bite of the rope and tensed himself up. He hoped that old trick would work.

Ivan just glared at his uncle then smirked at him and pulled him to his feet. "He's coming with us Bill Regan, to ensure your continued good behavior. Eventually the others will come back and then the authorities will be alerted. You might want to let them know that we have a hostage and he will be the first one who gets hurt if they attempt to stop us".

Bill felt the colour drain from his face, "let him go Ivan, it will only make things worse for yourself", he said. He was hoping that that might make the man see sense, kidnapping was a serious crime after all. Ivan Fredricks pushed Dan into Underhills arms and came to kneel in front of him. He had saliva dripping out of his mouth that landed at his feet as he said angrily, "he's a little snitch Mr Regan and I have no love for those. "The only way it could get worse was if we kill him and that depends entirely on your behavior Mr Regan. He means nothing to me". He stood back up and said to Mr Anderson, "gag him".

Bill watched as the man moved in, his throat already felt dry from fear. He watched Dan's face, pale and strained, the look of terror firmly in his eyes after the comment about killing him. There was one thing he had to say, something that had grown within him over the last couple of hours. He had to say it even though those men could use it against him. "Dan I love you", he said it with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Dan felt the warmth of his words fill him as he watched his uncle get the gag shoved into his mouth. "Ooh how touching", Ivan sneered. "Come on brat, lets get underway".

He grabbed him hard and hauled him out of the stable, Ivan would slap him if he dragged his feet too much. He did it though, just to prove a point . Finally two of them carried him out.

Underhill shut the stable doors securely behind them, making it look like all was well.

Dan could feel the cold hit him again and could not stop the shivers that assailed his body. "I guess you won't be causing us much trouble", Ivan spat. He shoved Dan into the back of one of the trucks and tied him hand and foot.

"Right lets get out of here", he said to his colleagues.

Dan tried hard to fight back the tears as he felt the truck move away from the Manor house.

Xxxxx

Bill did not think it was an accident that the men had tied him with a view of the clock in the stables. Its hands told him that he had now struggled to escape for 35 minutes. He could feel blood dripping from his wrists from where the ropes had bitten into his skin. The pain had been incredible, but he had not given up in his efforts to get free. Finally though, after 40 minutes had passed, he had to admit defeat.

He sagged against the ropes feeling exhausted as pain washed through his body in waves. The salt of his tears made his injuries burn even fiercer, but he did not flinch. All that was in his mind was that Dan was moving further away by the second.

To keep his mind active he repeated the descriptions of the trucks over and over in his mind. That had been the men's mistake, letting him see those vehicles and he was going to make sure that error counted. As the hour mark passed Bill found sleepiness creeping into his mind and body. It was partly because he had lost some blood through trying to escape he realized. Stay awake, he told himself. He battled the feeling with everything he had. But it just seemed to make him more exhausted and he finally succumbed and fell unconscious .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the town the Bob Whites loaded plates with food , staying near the fires that had been set up in metal bins around the main road. The main town meeting had now finshed and everyone knew what their roles would be when the storm hit. As they huddled by the fire it seemed to get even colder and the snow intensified. It would be time to seek shelter inside soon.

"Dan definitely got the best end of the deal", Mart muttered as he chewed some hot sausages. "Oh I don't know, with all the staff here , he now has to cook himself. Has anyone ever tasted Regan's food", Jim asked with a twinkle in his eye. Trixie shook her head, "no, but I have a feeling, he does not know how to cook, afterall who would have taught him. Dan is probably looking at burnt food right now".

"Now I feel better ",Mart said lightly as he continued to chew.

"Brrr, I swear it is getting colder by the second", Di complained. "Will we be heading back soon".

"Oh I think the celebration part is just getting under way. Huddle closer to me Di", Mart suggested with a twinkle." We might as well make the most of this time together before the weather sets in".

Behind them music started to play. Everyone stood for a moment then one town member grabbed a partner and began to dance to the beat in the middle of the street. There was a moment when everyone stared at that sight. Then beginning with a slow trickle others joined in until the street filled with dancers. 'Well Di", Mart offered his hand. With a giggle Di let herself be pulled into the mass of people.

Jim stood looking at Trixie for a moment, she looked back at him with a little smile, "Trixie Belden will you dance with me", he asked with a bow. His bulky clothing made him look like an overstuffed penguin and the bow was not at all elegant. Trixie fought back a laugh and stepped forward to take his hand, "I would be honoured Jim", she said simply.

She found the colour rising in her cheeks for some reason as Jim swirled her around. All the while the snow fell around them.

Xxxxxxx

Bill found himself jolting awake and looked at the clock. It had been 4 and a half hours since the men had left. By now they could be miles away. Those trucks were built for travelling on icy ,cold roads, so weather would not slow them down. He had no idea where they would go .

Around him the scent of the horses hung in the air. He feared for them as well as it would be easy for them to fall into unscrupulous hands. All his regrets hung heavily upon him and it felt like all of this was his fault. He should have reported the men before it came to this.

Now Dan and the horses had paid the price. Behind him his arms felt numb. He could no longer feel the heat of his blood, so hopefully the bleeding had stopped. The longer his injuries went untreated though, the higher the risk he would suffer permanent damage. As the clock hands ticked relentlessly on, he wondered if his pain would ever end. Please ,please come back soon, he said to the air.

He did not think it would happen though as the meeting and subsequent party had been planned as an all day event.

Xxxxxx

Matthew Wheeler had never danced in a street before. But it seemed like everyone was enjoying the experience and he could not be the exception. He whirled his wife around conscious of he fact that she felt out of place.

It was getting more crowded as people huddled closer , trying to warm themselves further. He felt himself bump the person behind him and turned to apologise. "Mr Wheeler, thank goodness I found someone from the Manor house". It was Doctor Ferris and he was looking grave. "I was looking for Bill but can't seem to find him. Anyway to the point, the results from Dan's water bottle came back positive. Bill was right that something had been added to the water".Matt actually swore, "those bastards ,how could they sink that low". "Indeed, Doctor Ferris agreed. "You will let Bill know and reassure him Dan will be alright ". Of course", Matt agreed.

Doctor Ferris moved away leaving Matt feeling like he was the one who had swallowed the bad water.

He was very glad those men had left of else they might have had two angry red heads punching them in the face.

Returning his attention to his wife he was about to continue dancing when he heard sirens. Everyone stopped dacing and quickly moved themselves from the street.

As Matt watched Sgt. Molinsons police car came skidding down the street to stop right beside him. When the sergeant stepped out with one familiar man and one who was unknown to him Matt found anxiety rising.

Trixie and the other Bob whites sensing something was happening ,hurried to join him.

"Mr Reynolds", Matt Wheeler greeted, "I was going to call you again. Mr Fredrick's and his colleagues have deliberately made my grooms nephew sick. That is totally unacceptable."

Mr Reynolds went pale. "When did this happen", the other unfamiliar man asked. Matt stared at the man wondering who he was. When a folder and ID flicked out and revealed him to be Detective Harold Fyne , Matt's stomach began to twist.

"It was yesterday", Matt answered the detective. The man looked disturbed by that answer. It was Trixie who asked, "whats going on". The detective glanced at her unbothered by the fact a young teen had asked him a question."Daniel Mangan left a message on my phone this morning asking what had happened to a man who had been leading the Cowhands in a robbery attempt". He had seen him get shot. However that was not what had happened. The man had been faking and when we moved in we could not find any trace of a body. He was listed as being wanted for robbery. We have never had any sightings of him however, until now", he explained

Trixie found herself frowning ,she still had no idea what was going on .That last statement though had left the conversation in an ominous place'."What has that got to do with anything, she asked," and why has Mr Reynolds come back".

"Because I looked into the men's background after a phone call from Mr Wheeler. At first I could find nothing of consequence, then I learnt that all three men had left the country about 2 weeks ago, on a holiday. All of them had supposedly won a trip".

"Although the men's appearance is similar , the three men at your properety could not have been the real, Mr Anderson, Mr Fredricks or Mr Underhill. I contacted the authorities as soon as I found that out",Mr Reynolds concluded

"One of them is the man I have been seeking", Detective Fyne added.

Trxie found herself gasping, "I knew there was something off about them. "Yes, and so did Dan and Bill. The men were obviously spooked and left town before further action could be taken. Unfortunately we don't know where they have gone", Matthew Wheeler told the detective.

The man still looked grave, "are you sure they left Mr Wheeler, and did they know you and your staff would be at this meeting today", he asked.

Matt felt himself go pale as his anxiety grew, he could feel something bad coming. "No to your first question and yes to your second", he replied shakily.

The detective face took on an even graver expression that was explained when he said, "then we need to go to your property right away. This man I am looking for Mr Connor, was involved in high level robberies. He is specialized thief who steals high end mechanize to order. Orginally he started taking fancy cars and then he moved onto another type of horse power, actual horses. There is a lot of money to be made out of a top class animal'.  
All the Bob whites felt themselves go weak at the knees. Mr Wheeler went paler and gasping for breath he reached out to support himself on the sergeant as he added, "not all of us did go, Regan and Dan stayed behind."

Sergeant Molinson did not hesitate climbing back in his car, along with Mr Reynolds and detective Fyne. Mr Wheeler ran off in the direction of his car. "Lets go as well", Trixie told her friends.

Nobody hesitated, all running as fast as they could go towards the parked cars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill had drifted off again. He found himself jolting awake when he heard thunder rumbling. When the sound continued and he realized it was vehicles, he found his heart beat speeding up.

Minutes later the door of the stables opened and Sergeant Molinson and another man entered with their guns drawn. "All clear" they called . That was the signal for the others to move in. Bill recognizing Molinson's voice shouted out from behind the gag . All that came out was an angry croak. His tears fell again as relief hit him ,in seconds he was going to be safe.

The stall door flew open to bounce back again the door way. Matthew Wheeler stood there his eyes open in shock as he stared at his groom tied against the beams. Running his eyes over Bill, he saw the bloodied mangled mess that was his wrists and hands. He'd obviously put up a fierce but unsuccessful attempt to escape. "Oh hell Bill", Matt Wheeler swore loudly as he felt his own eyes begin to tear. He moved into his groom intending to release him

"Don't loosen him straight away, let me check first", Doctor Ferris requested firmly. He had been pulled off the street by Sergeant Molison who thought his prescence might be needed.

Looking around the back of the beam, the doctor winced. The ropes had cut deeply into Bill's skin, causing significant damage. His hands also had a skin tone that warned him the circulation had also been compromised. "I am going to have to loose you gradularly otherwise I might cause further damage. That unfortunately applies to the gag as well. I know you want to talk to us, but your welfare comes first. You are just going to have to be patient a little longer".

The Bob Whites got their first glimpse of Bill Regan as Matt moved to one side slightly. All of them felt themselves pale. Brian did not hesitate in moving forward to help Doctor Ferris. Trixie could see that Di , Honey and even Mart were ghostly pale beside her. Di and Honey in particular hated the sight of blood. She was going to push them away and move into the stall when Honey suggested, "we need to look for Dan, he too could be tied up somewhere and hurt as well."

Trixie put one hand in Di's and one in Honey's . Mart surprisingly also held her hand as they moved through the rest of the stables calling Dan's name. When they did not find him they moved back to the stall where Regan was tied.

The gag was looser now allowing Bill enough room to speak. He tried many times, each time rewarded with an unsatisfying croak, 'take it slow Bill", Doctor Ferris cautioned.

"Regan, where's Dan", Trixie asked. She heard Mr Wheeler suck in a breath at her question. When Regan went pale and tears leached from his eyes all of them felt like they were going to collapse. They found themselves sinking to the floor to kneel beside Regan and placed their hands upon him gently.

Bill put every effort he could into uttering, "they have him". He felt their grips upon him tighten at that as they shared his pain.

Molinson and Detective Fyne, moved closer telling him. "We will have to notify the FBI, they will have the resources to deal with this".

Bill shook head, which bumped his arms and made them sting. He did not care if they saw the fresh tears that rolled down his face as he said "no, they said they would kill him if authorities tried to intervene. The bastards meant it".

Detective Fyne crouched down beside Bill, "I know you have been through a traumatic experience Mr Regan and it feels like it is not getting any better. But you have to trust us. I do not think Dan will be safe in their hands either. There is no guarantees they will let him go once they have finished their business."Let me make a few calls I know some very experienced people who can help deal with this".

Bill thought about that. Dans safety was foremost in his mind. He believed the detective was right ,Dan would still be in danger if he did nothing.

"I got good description of the trucks" ,he said.

Doctor Ferris was still working on gradually loosening the bindings. "You should go to hospital Bill, these lacerations are serious",he said "I am not going anywhere", Bill spat it out with passion. "I don't care about my injuries, I just want Dan back".

"Then give us that descrition Mr Regan and we will get to work on that", detective Fyne stated.

Hatltingly, with many breaks because of pain, Bill gave them the trucks description. "You have a good eye for detail Mr Regan", Detective Fyne praised. "This is going to be very useful. I will get an aerial search underway to locate the trucks. The they will be monitored until it is safe to move in. Exhaustion is the enemy of everyone Mr Regan and those men are going to get tired eventually".

The detective moved away leaving only Mr Wheeler and the Bob Whites with Bill. Doctor Ferris glanced at them but did not tell them to move. He could see that their gentle hands upon Bill's shoulder were providing a reassurance of sorts to the injured and distressed groom.

Trixie hoped that the trucks would be located soon and that the mission to free Dan would be underway. She really wished she could be there to wrap her arms around her friend and tell him he was safe. Then she just might go to those men and punch them firmly in the mouth.

The hands of the clock ticked relentlessly onward. Regan had been finally freed and was submitting to a full medical exam. He just felt completely numb. His mind was unable to think beyond Dan. "They would not let him put on warmer clothing. So he's out there in this weather in his underwear", Bill said to Dr Ferris.

That did not bode well for Dan's health the doctor thought. He gently washed the lacerations, noting how pale Bill went as he worked. "You really need to be in a hospital", he stated to the groom.

"I really need to know they have found those trucks", Bill countered. When Detective Fyne came in 30minutes later he thought that was what the man was going to say. Then he studied his face further.

"What is it", he asked slowly, with fear rising within him. "We have found 4 groups of trucks all matching the description you gave us, and all heading in different directions".

"It looks like they were smart enough to use some decoy trucks. We have no way of knowing which is the right truck." Bill could feel his eyes close then, no don't pass out, he told himself firmly.

But he did anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Fleeing the storm part 1

Dan felt queezy as the truck lurched along the road. He thought it would only get worse as this would most likely be a long journey.

When they stopped a short while later he was surprised and apprehensive. They must still be close to the town, so why had they stopped. Were they just going to dump him out now on the cold street. That, he thought in terror was a definite possibility.

He struggled within his bonds but could not make them move even an inch. The ropes were chaffing his skin making it sting with a fiery intensity. Behind him the horses snorted and shuffled their hooves as they too sensed something was going to happen.

The back of the truck was opened flat down minutes later and Ivan Fredricks came inside. He looked at Dan coldly. "Feeling scared are we Mangan. You should be" he growled. He approached him then and Dan felt himself tense. The man hauled him to his feet and shoved him forward, "move", he shouted. All Dan could manage was a shuffle as the bonds on his legs restricted further movement. Ivan smacked him a few times when he stumbled. "You could try untying me", Dan suggested calmly, trying not to sound like he would try and escape. Of course he would and Ivan knew that stating,"yeah, well I won't be". He slapped him hard on the back just to get his point made him fall face down onto the truck floor. The impact was juddering and his nose started to bleed. Ivan just laughed heartily for several minutes. When he did not get up he was kicked then Ivan hauled him up and partially dragging and partially carrying moved him down the ramp and out into the cold.

Dan stared through the whiteness of the snow at the building in front of him. He had heard about this place. It was an abandoned business, on the outskirts of Sleepyside. Its walls were tagged with many colours of paint and it had an unsavory smell. Dan did note that new boards had been placed upon the broken windows. "Get the horses into the building while I go make sure our guest is comfortable", Ivan ordered the other two men.

He was dragged in a side door and shoved down onto the dirty floor. Dan felt himself fall straight into a pile of smelly paper. "This is where you will be staying Mangan". It will be dark , cold and probably unpleasant and I hope you feel totally miserable', Ivan told him. Dan looked up at the man and dared to ask, "why are we here".

"This is our little hideout. We sent group of decoy trucks onward, taking several different routes. When your idiot uncle eventually notifies someone, and I am sure he will, they will have no clue as to our actual destination. We plan to wait here until the authorities are all busily engaged elsewhere before moving out in completely different trucks", Ivan smiled. "It's a good plan and nobody can mess it up".

Dan's stomach sunk, he knew that the others would be undertaking a fruitless search for him while he was imprisoned just a few miles away.

"I have a nice warm room to get too, so I will leave you here." Ivan pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket tied the middle into a knot then shoved it into his mouth and tied it off ."See you later Mangan", he mocked as he left.

For awhile Dan struggled , but he found it to be a useless endeavor. Ivan was good at tying ropes.

Once his struggles stopped his body began to shiver controllably. He could feel the cold air biting into his skin. Dan felt tears falling as he wondered about his fate. He could not really see a way out of this.

Despair crept closer and he tried to fight it off. He sat like that in the semi darkness sobbing for awhile. Then he told himself that crying was not helping .None of the others could come to his aid, so he had to get out of this on his own. Ivan had not tied him to anything, so he could at least move around. Maybe in this wreck of a place there would be something to use on his bonds.

Rubbish littered the floors and he had to slide his body through it. He felt something unpleasant brush his skin leaving behind a strong smell as well as a wet sticky feeling. The partially grey filtered light gave him impressions of things, mostly useless things he thought.

His movements were slow as the bonds dug into his body everytime he moved, just shuffling a short distance was exhausting. He had to stop within about ten minutes and he had not gotten far in that time. His stomach rumbled and his mouth felt like dried ashes, he'd had no water or nutrition in awhile now. He caught a glimpse of something shiny and bumped himself over toward it. As he moved he felt the gag dislodge from his mouth. He did not dare call out though, because no one but those men would hear him, the gag had been put in more as malice than anything else.

Slowly moving again he stopped just short of the shiny item when he heard something rustling ahead of him. He could not make out what it was. The sound increased and Dan felt fear fill him, something large was coming. It did not sound like footsteps so it could not be any of the men. He had a vision in his mind of a giant rat, or even worse, a bear, or catamount. Maypenny had told him many stories of what could live out here and right now they were causing him to feel very afraid.

In fact now he was sure he could see its eyes staring at him. He began to shuffle his body backwards in an effort to get away as the whatever it was got closer.

When his back hit a wall, he hunched himself over and started to sob loudly, "please don't hurt me", he begged to the giant mutant rat he was sure he was going to see.

When a snort answered him Dan found himself looking through the gloom into the dark eyes of a horse.

It was not one of Wheelers horses, he was not sure where the men had taken them, perhaps though they were not the only ones that had been stolen.

This one came closer snorting at him again. Dan felt fear build up. He could not escape this animal and it could do anything to him. In fright he threw his body sideways and found the gap in the wall. Then he shuffled across the floor as fast as he could go.

When he finally stopped a few metres later he was glad when the horse did not try and approach him again. It was still looking though, he could feel its gaze.

"Be a nice horse and stay over there", Dan requested. Snort, a whinny answered him. It almost sounded disapproving Dan thought. As he watched the horse moved slowly forward, it would stop, whinny, then come closer again.

Maybe it was toying with him Dan thought, trying to scare him. It was working because he was feeling terrified. Memories of his experiences on the horse camp were returning full force. "Don't hurt me", he begged around another sob. Of course that horse would have no idea what he was saying, and it was not likely to listen. It seemed more like a lion stalking him, though it obviously was not going to eat him.

The horse stopped again and whinnied. "Alright stop doing that", Dan pleaded. Strangely enough the horse did not make any further noise, nor did it come closer again. It was just standing there staring into his face. Dan's terror began to abate a bit ."What do you want", he asked. It could have already hurt him and hadn't, the behavior was odd though. Then he wondered if like him the horse was hungry and hopeful he might have something tasty. "I don't have an apple. Not that I would share if I did, I am too hungry for that", Dan told the horse. It felt rather ridiculous to be talking to this animal. But the horse snickered at his comment almost like it understood and was laughing.

Dan did not move further away again, just watching the horse while it in turn watched him. It did not move, just gazing through the gloom with soft brown eyes.

The watching game continued and time passed. Dan guessed he had probably been here a couple of hours at the least. He was still shivering though the movement had helped him warm himself slightly.

The horse had not left, though it had plenty of room to move about. It was though it was waiting for something Dan thought. He remembered the greetings the Wheeler horses would call when his uncle walked into the stable. Perhaps it just sought his company. Yet that did not follow as surely the other horses were held here as well. Just talk to it, his exhausted mind told him. "What do you want", Dan repeated. Now that was silly he thought, it could hardly answer him. Though strangely the horse took one step closer, then stopped.

Dan stared. It felt almost like this horse could understand him. It took another step, then stopped and whinnied. So it was getting closer and for the first time Dan saw that it was not stalking him in an angry way, it was in fact trying not to scare him.

He swallowed, he thought he knew what it wanted, "do you want to come over here with me", he asked nervously. The horse whinnied again, took a step closer again then stopped. It looked at him with a clear invitation in its eyes.

Dan said nothing, 5 minutes passed, ten, then twenty. The horse just stood that entire time, not moving an inch, its head firmly focused upon him. Dan began to look the horses presence in a more logical way. What did he really have to lose if he invited it over he wondered. If it did hurt him then it could not be any worse than what he had already suffered. He was tired, cold and admittedly lonely, and could remain like that for even more hours unless he did something to change that. Feeling apprehensive Dan finally invited, "alright then, come'.

It did approaching him slowly. Up close Dan could see a thick blanket upon the horses back. It put its head down to his eye level and looked straight into his face. 'Hello ", Dan greeted nervously, "I am Dan', I guess you must have a name too. So we are both locked up together, we have something in common. Though you have a nice warm blanket and I am freezing", Dan shivered again more violently. He seemed to be unable to get any warmth into himself. He remembered some of the warnings Maypenny had given him about not wearing enough clothing and realized he was getting hypothermic.

"Great, I am going to freeze to death", he muttered out

The horse lifted its head in response to that comment. It then turned its head, and chewed at the bindings holding its blanket until it fell from its back to land at Dan's side.

Dan reached out, and took the blanket close, he was astounded at what had just happened. "I guess you must be my gift horse", he said lightly. The horse circled around him, its movements slow. Dan could not help the shiver of fear as its head moved out of sight. He wondered what it might be up to behind him.

When he felt a tongue wet and hot lick his hand, he flinched slightly. Then he felt the tongue move and the harder surface of teeth brush his hand. It had no goodwill toward him afterall and was just going to bite him. Dan moved his legs upward intending on shuffling away again. He found the horses head turning and placing itself on top of his legs so he could not move.

Dan closed his eyes at that, waiting for the moment he was attacked. When all that happened was a snort of hot air in his face he opened his eyes to find it staring at him again. "What do you want. I don't understand", Dan said. The head shifted forward unless its muzzle touched his bound hands. Hot air from its nostrils blasted over those hands.

Dan stared as a wild idea suddenly surfaced, "you want to let me loose", he said. The head went up and down, like it was nodding, which of course was ridiculous. Still it had helped him once already. "Do it then", he agreed. The horse lifted its head from his legs, it stopped to look at him slowly, and Dan guessed it was seeing if he was going to move. It does not know if I trust it, Dan realized. Do I, he asked himself. Yes, he decided, I do. He did not move. Again he felt the tongue lick then the teeth. When those teeth began to chew through his bindings Dan realized this horse was something very special indeed.

He was soon untied. Trying to stand up was agony. He found himself falling and groaning at the pain in his arms and legs. That horse stood over him and its nose touched him gently, like it was trying to be reassuring. Dan slowly and carefully raised himself off the ground. 'Thank you", he said to the horse. "I guess you just wanted to help all along".

Dan looked around in the gloom, trying to see any obvious exits. Where will you go if you do escape, that thought circled around. It is even colder out there and you are miles away from town. Do you even know the way. Even if he found the main road there was no guarantee he would meet up with any cars. Most people would be staying off the roads because of the extreme weather conditions.

Seeing a crack of light Dan moved over to one of the boarded windows. He found he could not even budge the board a little bit. Perhaps the men had put these boards on while they have been in town he thought. They had prepared this place for this occupation. So there would be no way out through the windows, so what about the door Fredricks had shoved him through.

Placing his hands upon the walls, Dan used them as a guide to inch his way around the building. It was slow going as the piles of rubbish around his feet made it difficult to get a sure footing. He hated to think what he was actually standing upon. He was of course barefooted and if he felt anything sharp he had to move his footing until the sensation abated. It seemed to take forever, eventually though,he found the side door. Okay, I can at least try to find help he decided as he turned the handle. Of course it did not just open. He shook it hard, but found it to be unmovable. Running his hands over the surface, did not reveal any locks that could be opened. The men had thought of that too. They did not want anyone just barging in on them.

"Dammit", he swore.

He turned his head, looking back at the horses dark figure. It had not tried to follow him. Where had it come from he wondered. Perhaps it knew a way out.

Dan inched his way back to the horse. "Is there a way out", somewhere else he asked. He felt like he was being really desparate, expecting a horse to know an escape route.

It whinnied again and turned. With slow steps it plodded through the semi darkness, turning its head occassionly to see if he was still following.

This place, was large Dan reflected as he carefully made his way across to the horse. This route was even more slow going as he had no wall for support, or to tell him the way. He stumbled falling into the rubbish piled onto the floor. The impact jolted him and he sobbed a little again. Stop that, he told himself, keep going. He could feel his feet almost curling up underneath him, they were cold and brusied from their many encounters with something hard. His breath was coming out in white whispiness, as a moved and he though that breathing was mre labored than before. My body is struggling to keep warm, he realized, even the blanket was not adequately heating him. He pulled it tighter and kept going.

Finally he reached the horse. "Okay there does not seem to be a big sign with exit written all over it", Dan stated sarcastically. The horse blew air out his nostrils at him, then plodded forward and stopped.

Dan moved over to where the horse was standing and noted there was broken boarding in front of him. Touching it Dan found it was smooth and hard, not old and rotten like he would expect. So this had been placed here recently. When he touched the broken bits he felt jagged edging and decided it had been violently broken, a horses hoof would do that effectively. He felt a surge of admiration for the horse, it had heard him crying and broken the wood to come and investigate. The horse was a lot braver than he was right now, probably because if it was caught its fate would be different to his own. Ahead of him the horse slipped through the boarding. Dan sucked in his anxiety and followed.

A rush of warm air hit him then as he found himself in another section of the old building. This side had been done up as a very comfortable and warm stable. The boards on the windows would stop anyone on the outside coming in to notice the changes. It was clever Dan thought.

There tied to metal rings concreted in the walls were the Wheeler horses, along with several others that were unfamiliar. This was a huge consignment of merchandise Dan thought. That made him wonder about that night when he had been the lookout for the Cowhands. What had been in that warehouse, was it possible there were horses in that place. From his comments about him snitching, he guessed Ivan Fredricks was the man he had seen leading the Cowhands on that night. He had knowledge and experience of horses, to aid him in this theft, maybe that was established from years of stealing them.

He looked over at The Wheeler horses noting they seemed to be alright. Jupiter lifted his head briefly to stare at him. He looked so unlike the proud noble horse that Dan felt so scared of that he gulped. It was strange to realize that this fiery horse felt equally as afraid as he did.

Looking around him Dan noted the stairs in one corner of the large space. That was probably where the men were hiding . He also noted a large iron door, this is where they had brought the horses in, he realized. So there was a way out. He hurried to find a way to open the door. All he found was a huge padlock that firmly prevented him from sliding across the large bolt.

So the men were definitely playing it safe, more making sure that anyone on the outside could not open that door. The keys were probably in possession of those men. He looked over at the horse ,who now waited beside the other ones. It had done its part in bringing him this far, now the rest was up to him. He had to get that key.

If he got caught then Ivan just might decide to kill him. That very thought made him freeze. Yet if he did not do this, he was also going to an uncertain fate, the men had not been charitable towards him so far.

So he decided to take the risk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 part 2 – the conclusion

Dan walked slowly over to the stairs then on practiced silent feet moved upward slowly. He had to be very careful as he had no idea where the men actually were. They could be right at the top of the stairs and that would mean he would have to descend quickly before he was seen.

"I'll bet 50 dollars", he heard a voice say. 'Ha, you always were cautious, I'll raise you by a hundred", came the muffled voice of Ivan.

Dan crept to the top step, lowering his body so he would not immediately be spotted. He could make the voices out clearer now, though they did not seem to be very close to his position. He dared to stretch himself up somewhat to see better.

Up here it was lighter than below, and he could see that there were smaller sectioned off portions. These had probably been peoples offices whereas below was more like a warehouse space.

He remembered Ivan telling him he was going to be in a heated room. Creeping closer to those offices Dan listened for the changes in volume of the voices to tell him if he was going the right way.

Eventually he came to a room, the most intact of all of them up here, with all walls still standing, There were some holes in these walls though and through them Dan could feel a blast of heat. They really did have a nice cosy hideout, while they had left him freezing. Even now that it was warmer he still felt the numbness. His body had been over exposed to the cold and he was going to pay for that sooner or later. The only thing keeping him going was determination, these men were not going to get away with what they had done to him or his uncle. He crept closer until he was right outside a small crack in the wall. Peering in he could see Ivan and the other two men playing cards.

As if his presence outside somehow made Ivan talk about him he heard the man laugh and tell the others, "I really hope Mangan is suffering down there". 'Yeah well he will be. Even if he did get loose he can't go anywhere. He might even meet up with some of those huge rats we chased away", Anderson told Ivan. "Yeah we should just leave him down there, it would be a fitting punishment. Nobody will know where he is and its not really murder or anything. He will just die of starvation, or the cold", Underhill remarked softly. He sounded like he did not really care about such a callous act and that made Dan shiver violently.

"Oh I do not think it is fitting enough. He was with the Cowhands on the night I was shot at and nearly killed. Out of all of them he was the only one they caught. Months later he gets Luke arrested. So he's obviously their weakest link. I am sure whats left of the Cowhands might pay me for the pleasure of having a few painful words with the brat", Ivan stated. "We might as well make a bit of money out of him if we can".

Dan felt his fear surge again at that comment. He imagined that the cowhands would probably kill him and it would not be a slow death. Now he was completely dedicated to his escape, because he knew that staying was signing his own death warrant.

The only way out was the key and he hoped desperately they did not have it on them. There was no way he could tackle any of them and win . Bending down, he peered through the crack, carefully and purposefully scanning the room for any telltale glint that would reveal the location of the key. The men had their belongings carelessly scattered around the room. Amongst those belongings were the heavy winter jackets they had worn during the robbery. He was about to move his gaze onward when he saw a glint of something on top of one of those jackets. It was the key, he was sure of that. None of them were looking toward that key as they probably thought it was not going to go anywhere. But perhaps with a lttle help it could.

He had to be very careful and silent about this bit , but he needed to find something long enough to slide through the hole. There was a lot of rubbish up here too and Dan began to search the piles for something he could use. All the time he kept on listening to the men, alert for any changes in their tone. The first pile of rubbish yielded no results and he moved onto the second. He had just begun to search it when he heard Underhills voice gain intensity. He was coming out of the room, Dan decided. He quickly ducked down below the level of another pile of rubbish and held his breath. "make sure you pee, well away from us", Ivan scolded, "yeah go down and do it on Mangan", Anderson stated.

Dan could feel his heartbeat increase, no please don't he thought. When he heard the sound of someone urinating a short distance from his hiding place he sucked in a breath. Thankfully Underhill had not wanted to leave the warmth of the upstairs.

Resuming his search Dan's spirits lifted when a found a long thin piece of wire that looked like it had broken off something larger. It was thin enough to get through the hole yet study enough to have the strength to drag the key. The difficult part was going to be getting the wire to the key. Treading softly back to the crack in the wall Dan peered in at the three men. They had started another game of cards and seemed relaxed and unconcerned.

Holding up the wire, he threaded it into the crack all the while keeping his eye close to the hole so he could see his progress and make sure the men did not move. It was difficult to keep his body in this position but determination gave him all the staying power he needed.

The men laughed as they stopped playing cards long enough to take bites out of a cold meal. Dan really hoped his stomach was not going to growl in protest as the smell of meat wafted over to him. He pushed the wire forward again, until it hit the jacket where the key rested.

The jacket sunk a little making the key move closer to he wire. He tried to nudge it with the tip of the wire. The key did not move. Over and over he tried. His back ached and his arms felt like they were about to drop off. He must have been held prisoner for half a day almost now and he was rapidly loosing strength. He also had no idea how long he had before the men decided to move. You can do this, he told himself. He shoved the wire forward again and this time the end caught the far side of the key . With slow motions Dan pulled the wire backward dragging the key off the jacket and onto the ground. Thankfully it made no sound and he continued to drag it slowly toward the hole. He did not dare go too fast as the wire could easily slip off and he would have to go through the process again. He was also aware that if he made one mistake the key could end up out of reach. So he went even slower, watching as it painstakingly inched closer to the gap in the wall.

After what seemed like forever the key was close enough to the hole for him to slide through a finger and carefully pull it upward. He stopped as the key finally lay in his hand, checking whether the men had noticed. They were still busy playing their game and obviously uncaring about anything else.

Still he had to be careful as any sound may just be his undoing.

So he crept back little by little until he reached the stairs. Then downward he went with the key held firmly in his hands.

So now he could escape. But he still did not know where he could go. He used the key to unock the padlock then slowly slid the bolt open. A cold blast of air almost knocked him backward. He caught one glimpse of the swirling snow outside and swallowed. The conditions would be described as a white out, where visbility was minimal. How would he even see where he was going.

He looked over at the Wheeler horses who had raised their heads when the door was opened only to quickly put them back down. He heard a soft whinny and found the gentle brown eyes of the horse who had freed him looking at him. That horse looked like it was not that young he decided . It looked toward the door ,then him as if telling him to run. "I can't ",he explained, "I do not know the way home".

Home, he swallowed at the word. Once he would have never said it about Sleepyside , now he just ached to see the place again and to feel his uncle's arms hold him tight. Poor uncle Bill was probably beside himself with worry right now.

The horse looked at him again, then looked at the Wheeler horses and snorted. There was a clear message there , he thought. Something his uncle had told him came to him then, horses always knew their way home.

He thought about it. They would not want to leave the warmth of this place and go out into the freezing weather unless they had a very good reason. His uncle could have got them to move very easily because they saw him as a leader. He was not his uncle, not a leader, they would not follow him.

Another whinny sounded and he was about to turn and complain to his savior horse that he could do nothing when he realized the sound had come from Jupiter. The black had his head raised and was staring straight at the doorway. Dan swallowed, Jupiter was the leader he needed. He was considered the dominant one of the Wheelers horses and they would follow him.

He did have a way home but only if he was daring enough to ride his nemesis. "Oh no I won't do it, I cant", he told both Jupiter and the other horse.

It was the only way though and Dan knew he was just wasting time. If those men came down to check on the horses or on him, if they realized the key was missing, then this was all going to be over. He and the horses would be left in the hands of those who did not really care about their fate.

Be like Uncle Bill he told himself as he slowly approached Jupiter. "Jupe. I know you don't like me and well I don't have a lot of love for you either." Not a great start thought Dan, it was the truth though.

"I guess we don't know each other though. We need to get out of here Jupe, to go home and to do that we need to work together. Trust me", Dan could feel his hand trembling as he held it out toward the horse. Be confident. Be commanding, an inner voice said to him. "Trust me", he said it this time with passion and surprisingly his hand had stopped shaking. For the first time he touched Jupiter, feeling the soft hair underhead his fingers. The horses brown eyes looked at him softly and Dan saw something in his eyes he never had before, respect. They had a mutual goal Dan realized and that may make this easier than he had thought. Quickly untying the other horses Dan returned to face the horse he had loathed since he arrived in Sleepyside.

Channeling his uncle Dan took one of saddles and a bridle that was hung over a rail and put them on Jupiter. He noticed the black did not move one inch as he tightened the saddle. I have not climbed on yet, he told himself. He knew Trixie had been thrown from the horse, thinking his passive appearance was an indication he was accepting of her riding him. It had been an act though and Jupiter had known Trixie did not have the skills necessary to control him. Unlike her, he could actually ride and had been considered to be competent at handling a horse. That had been before the hooves of another black horse had hit that confidence away.

Gosh he couldn't do it, he realized as he finished saddling Jupiter and contemplated the height of the horse in front of him. You have no choice Dan, you will die if you do not try this , he told himself firmly . Get grip on yourself and do it ,now.

Sucking away all his fear and reaching for a place of inner calm, Dan climbed up onto the railing by Jupiter, then put his foot over into the horses stirrup. Once like that he was committed and with a pull he found himself sitting on top of Jupiter. Now was the moment this highly strung horse could throw him off. But he did not, just snorting softly at him. Dan sat straighter, collecting the reins into the right hold.

He looked over at the old horse who seemed to have a smile upon his face. He thought about how cold it was out there and how far they may have to go. "I can't take you, can I, because you won't make it that far. Don't worry I will send back help. Thank you", he added.

That horse bowed its head at him then stared at the door in a silent message Dan clearly understood. "Okay I am going", Dan stated.

He touched Jupiter with one hand, "home, Jupe, take us home', he said.

The black did not need any other invitation rocketing out of the door at speed with the other horses close behind . Dan felt the blast of cold air hit him full force. He did not stop though because any minute those men just might be alerted.

The wind howled around him and snow fell upon his skin. The cold bit deeper and all he had to shield him was the old horses blanket. Around him everything was white, he had no idea where he was . All he could hope for was that Jupiter did.

He hung on as the horse picked up speed. Icy breath came firing from Jupiter's nostrils like smoke . Dan knew this meant the horse was feeling the cold as well. Had he been a fool to try this, were they all going to freeze to death out here.

As Jupiter kept on going a malaise seemed to settle over Dan. He could hardly feel the warmth of the horses body beneath him and he found his eyes flittering shut every couple of seconds. My body is suffering from the full effects of hypothermia he realized. He knew he could not last much longer….

Xxxxxxx

Bill had jolted awake expecting to find himself in hospital. When he saw the familiar blankets of his own bed beneath him he relaxed. The road to the hospital is closed or else you would have been taken there", Doctor Ferris told him.

"Yeah well I can't say I am sorry about that", Bill retorted. Looking over he noticed the Bob whites standing awkwardly around his place. They looked like they had all the life sucked out of them. He understood that feeling very well . He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again as terror hit him. So this is what it felt like to feel helpless, to know that you might never see someone you love again. He felt like screaming or crying. But what good would it do. For better or worse he had to find out what had happened. With a dry croaking voice he got out," how are things going in the search for Dan's location.

Jim Frayne stepped forward, "they still don't know which is the right truck Regan. They are keeping a constant surveillance and trying to approach those trucks by means that are not going to raise suspicion".

Regan thought Jim meant it to sound promising but all it did sound like was that they were no closer to rescuing his nephew.

Pulling himself up and out of bed he padded downstairs to the stables. The Bob whites followed him closely, looking worried. They did not know what to do or say he realized. Trixie in particular looked strained, she like him probably thought she could have prevented this. He found himself moving over to hold her hand. She clasped it tightly and he saw her eyes were red from crying. He wanted to offer reassurance but nothing would come out. So he just held her hand even tighter.

When he got down to the stables , he found himself looking forlornly into the empty stalls. "This was not your fault Regan", Brian told him reassuringly. "Yeah I wish I could be sure of that Brian. All I know is that I am safe and Dan is not", Regan replied.

He pulled open the stable doors and peered out in the swirling coldness. "Come away Regan, there is nothing to see out there", Brian said in concern. Bill ignored him letting go of Trixie's hand and stepping outside into the mass of snow. "I just want to feel that I am still alive Brian, that I can still feel. All of me is numb and I just don't feel like I want to live another day."

It was his despair talking he knew. The others would probably drag him in soon. He stared into the snow and fancied he could hear Dans voice calling to him along with a horses whinny.

It was just the howling wind. 'I guess I am losing my mind", he said to Brian. "Come back inside Regan, and get warm, we will be there with you", Brian coaxed. He was very concerned about the state of the groom's mind. Though he knew all of them were scared and felt as powerless as Bill Regan. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"Yeah, I guess I am irrational Brian", Bill muttered into the wind," I even believe I can hear Dan and the horses calling to me". He shed tears again and they froze upon his face. The older two Bob whites had moved outside with Jim taking one hand and Brian the other. He felt the warmth of their grip holding on like a lifeline .Mart and the girls huddled indoors offering their sympathetic gaze. When Jim began to lead the way indoors he did not resist. It was doing no good standing out here in the snow.

The doors were in sight when Brian stopped still and turned. Bill heard it again, what sounded like a frightened horse crying out. "Well if you are hearing things then I am too", Jim remarked.

Now all of them turned to look into the swirling snow. At first there was nothing, though they could still hear the whinny. Then Regan saw a black shape coming at full speed. 'Its Jupiter", Brian gasped. When a hunched shape upon the horses back became clearer Brian gasped even louder. "How is that possible, It's...",he muttered

"Dan', Regan shouted the name as he ran.

Through the fog in his mind Dan seemed to hear someone calling to him, the voice sounded familiar. He seemed to vaguely recognize a figure that came running toward Jupiter. It looked like his uncle though he was sure it was just a hallucination. His eyes were flickering again and this time he could not fight off the sleepiness. He felt his hands loosen on the reins and then he was sliding down, heading for the cold ground. He did not hit though because arms were holding him.

"Shit, he's still in his underwear ,under that blanket", Regan swore as he cradled Dan close to his body. His skin felt like ice and Regan could not feel an inch of warmth anywhere

"Then most likely he has hypothermia, let's get him inside quickly", Brian stated. Regan did not need to be told that as already he was moving quickly ,toward the Manor house door yelling for help as he went.

Doctor Ferris, attracted by the yelling met him. He took one look at his latest patient and said, "he is going to need specialist care. I will notify a medical helicopter to come and pick him up immediately". They put Dan down the living area and the doctor covered him with a warming blanket. Dan did not stir or make the slightest sound. A terrified Regan clutched his hand and muttered, "come on Dan, don't leave me now".

Trixie looked at her friend bleakly. He had risked a lot to come through the snow to find them. How had even managed it was beyond her. Jupiter would not accept any rider, as she well knew. Dan, apparently had no riding skills and that made it even more incredible.

"He can't have been far away", Mart remarked as he watched his friend receive treatment. "No, they cannot", agreed Detective Fyne as he came to join them. Do you know of any building large enough to hold horses in the vicinity ". Mr Wheeler, who just felt useless standing about, stated, "there is only a large abandoned building on the outskirts of town". I will give you a location".

"I will arrange road blocks ,nobody is getting out of this town without being checked", Detective Fyne stated.

"Lets hope they catch them then", Mr Wheeler stared fiercely. Bill who sat beside a still and pale Dan agreed with that statement.

A short time later the helicopter had landed in the grounds of the Manor house and Dan and Regan were on their way to hospital.

Xxxxxxxx

Mr Ivan Fredricks felt good that he had just won 1000 dollars off his two colleagues. He went down the stairs intending to go and abuse Daniel Mangan a little more before they set off. When a gust of cold air hit him and he saw the door lying open and the Wheeler horses missing, he knew he had a huge problem.

"The little shit has gone", he screamed out to the others. "How, he can't ride those horses", Anderson stated as he and Underhill ran down the stairs. "It does not matter, if he makes it to safety then we are all going to be caught. Let's get out of here now", Ivan told them.

"What about the other horses, we can still get money for them", Underhill stated. "They might be looking for trucks. The only way out is to use a car. Let's go now in case they guess at this location", Ivan demanded

The men quickly hurried out into the snow and to the old car that stood partially hidden by some bushes. Climbing in, Fredricks quickly started the engine and moved away it from the building and onto the icy roads. Visibility was not good and the car bucked and slid on the road. He kept going though, not saying a word to his passengers.

They had not gotten far when they saw ahead of them the flashing lights of patrol cars blocking the road.

"Turn around now", Anderson pleaded. "They will block the road in the other direction too", Underhill warned. "I don't care", Ivan growled, speeding up and heading away from the road block.

The car skidded even more as Ivan fought to keep it on the road. "We need to slow down", warned Anderson. "No, we need to hit that other road block fast, and then we just might make it", Ivan stated grimly.

"Are you crazy, Anderson swore as he tightened his grip on the safety belt. "Do you want to go to to jail for kidnapping and attempted murder", Ivan screamed back,pushing the accelerator even harder. Nobody said anything ,though they all thought that their crimes were about to catch up with them.

When the car missed taking the next bend and slid off the road to crash at speed into a tree, their last thoughts were that crime definitely did not pay.

Xxxxx

Epilogue

It was several weeks later when Dan and Bill pulled up in a four wheel drive outside the stable doors. Dan could not help the beaming smile upon his face as he stepped out. "It is so nice to be home", he said sincerely.

"Yes, it is ",Bill agreed with a matching smile. Dan had been gravely ill and for awhile it was touch and go. But he had fought with everything he had and now was fully recovered.

As they went inside the stable Bill could not help grinning even more, he was looking forward to Dan's reaction to the surprise he had waiting.

Dan was curious when he realized that none of the Bob Whites were in the stables, he thought there may be a whole deputation awaiting him. "The others will see you later", his uncle explained, "I have something special to share with you first". Do you notice anything different"

Dan looked around, everything looked the same. He turned as he heard a whinny and saw Jupiter staring at him. Without even thinking about it he went to the horse and stroked his nose. "I am so glad you are alright", he said. "Yes and so is Mr Wheeler", Regan stated. "He said you were incredibly brave to do what you did and could not stop singing your praises. Everyone was even more astounded when I told them about your history with horses. To overcome your fears and escape was amazing Dan." Bill found himself choking back tears again.

"I thought I was going to die Uncle Bill, that gave me extra motivation", Dan stated. He could not see anything different about the stables and wondered what the surprise his uncle mentioned was.

"Well Mr Wheeler was so impressed that he has given you the reward money for the recovery of the horses. He had intended to offer this money for return of you and the horses, no questions asked", Bill Regan told him warmly. "Anyway I have to admit I did buy something on your behalf. There was only one thing I could think of buying, something that you talked almost non stop about as you recovered."

Dan thought about that statement, he could only really recall one thing he had gone on about.

Suddenly he felt like tears were going to overwhelm him again. He turned in response to a whinny and found himself rushing forward to embrace a very familiar horse, the one who had set him free.

"There are not many horses that could do the things this one has done Dan. He is very special. In fact he was raised in a circus, which is why he knows so many tricks, like untying ropes. He is retired now and his current owners were about to sell him when he was stolen. His name is Spartan."I think he is the perfect horse for your work at Maypennys" Regan told him. He could see the delight on Dan's face then and knew he would not have to work too hard to get Dan to ride this horse.

"I think he really was your guardian angel, Dan" ,Bill continued fondly.

"Wow uncle Bill, thanks so much, he is indeed the perfect horse for me", Dan whispered through the tears. Spartan was nestled close enjoying his touch and he did not feel like moving. It was amazing how things had changed .

"He must have cost a fortune", Dan remarked as he scratched his horses nose . He knew without a doubt this was the horse for him, the one that could heal his fear. He looked over at the question in his Uncle's eyes and knew what was on his mind. "Spartan was so patient with me Uncle Bill, he knew I was afraid." I don't think he would ever hurt me. So I guess I am ready to ride again", he told his uncle firmly .Bill smiled at that, he had been almost certain that was the case. He thought too that one day Dan just might ride Jupiter again as well. The black was almost subservient toward him now. He did not suggest that right away, just going on to the next part of his news.

"Well there is still some of the money left Dan. You could do many things with it, though I do have one suggestion", Bill said it tentatively , feeling a little afraid.

Dan could hear some emotion in his Uncle's voice, he sounded like he was preparing himself for him to disagree about something. 'What suggestion is that Uncle Bill", he asked curiously. "That I use the money to build an extention onto my apartment upstairs. There is enough room to add another bedroom. Then we could be together all the time, instead of just weekends and after school". Bill finished his suggestion and held his breath knowing this was a big leap for both of them, two loners not used to relying on others. There would be problems ahead, that was just part of relationships. But Bill was now more confident that Dan and he could at least talk about those problems honestly.

He looked over to see what Dan's response was going to be.

Dan stood frozen for a second as surprise and delight at the suggestion hit him and filled him with love.

He realized there was one thing he never had said to his uncle. 'What a wonderful suggestion, Uncle Bill, he said as he removed his arms from his horse to wrap them securely around his uncle. Tears came into his eyes as he said the words he knew his uncle needed to hear. The ones he had no doubt in giving, 'I love you", he said firmly.

Regan could not help smiling and neither could Dan. They stayed like that for along time, feeling that finally they were not just two people that happened to be related but a family.

THE END


End file.
